Coup de foudre et conséquences
by Kuroro Lapieuvredudesert
Summary: C'est la suite de coup de foudre à Poudlard, Harry et draco sont en vacances, mais Voldemort est encore en vie, il n'a pas dit son dernier mot fic terminée.
1. Je vis ou tu m a laissé

Coup de foudre et conséquences  
  
suite de coup de foudre à Poudlard  
  
Auteur : la pieuvre du désert ou kurapika  
  
Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter me m'appartient pas mais toujours a j.k. Rowling. Les titres toujours a Calogéro et De Palmas  
  
Remerciements : à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des revieuws sur coup de foudre à Poudlard, plus spécialement, Enishi, Céline, Saael', Lululle, Cheilin, Célina, Vivi, Alex voici la suite, avec plus de détails^___^, donc si vous n'aimez pas les slash allez ailleurs. avec ma bénédiction ^o^, il y a 10 chapitres en tout.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Je vis où tu m'as laissé ( Calogéro)  
  
Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Harry était en vacances, il vivait avec Sirius son parrain. Ce matin Harry avait reçu une lettre de Draco, et depuis il l'avait lu, relu, re relu jusqu'à la connaître par c?ur.  
  
«Je vis où tu m'as laissé Comme étranger à moi-même L'amour à perpétuité Je m'étais pris à en rêver  
  
J'en suis où tu m'as laissé C'est une absence qui m'enchaîne Les pieds et les poings liés Je m'étais pris dans tes filets » (je vis où tu m'as laissé Calogéro)  
  
Il s'ennuyait de son amoureux, il ne devait le revoir que le 31 juillet pour son anniversaire, en attendant ils communiquaient avec Draco par hibou. Harry lui répondit que lui aussi se sentait seul et qu'il se languissait de lui, toutes les lettres que les deux garçons s'étaient échangées étaient de se style.  
  
La relation amoureuse entre Harry et Draco n'avait pas évolué comme ils l'avaient souhaité, car ils avaient du être séparés à cause des vacances, bien sur dans le train pendant le retour à Londres, ils avaient laissé libre cours à leur imagination, ils s'étaient découverts mutuellement, mais depuis cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient séparés, et chacun de son côté s'impatienté.  
  
Draco lui s'ennuyait à mourir dans le manoir familial, il avait déjà demandé à son père la permission de passer la fin des vacances chez un ami d'école, sans avoir précisé lequel. Bientôt il irait à l'anniversaire de son amour, le 31 juillet, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé de cadeau à la mesure de son amour pour lui. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup de magasins, et demandait conseille aux amis d'Harry, mais Ron et Hermione, n'avaient pas été d'une aide précieuse, en effet ils s'étaient mis en tête qu'Harry devait être aurore, et s'étaient décidaient à lui offrir tous les livres sur ce sujet, voir même les accessoires du parfait aurore, mais en pensant à Maugrey, Draco ne voulait pas que l'être qu'il aimait soit recouvert de cicatrices. Il aurait bien demandé conseille à son père, mais comment lui dire sans préciser que son amoureuse, était un garçon de plus son ex pire ennemi, Harry Potter, à sa mère c'était encore plus dur puisqu'elle ne parlait quasiment pas.  
  
Après avoir écrit sa dernière lettre à Harry, Draco retourna dans sa chambre, là il eu la surprise d'avoir un hibou, c'était une lettre de Dumbledore, le directeur de son collège Poudlard. Il fut très surpris, il ne devait pas recevoir de lettre de son école avant début août, mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une lettre officielle que le directeur lui avait envoyé mais plutôt privé.  
  
« Draco, je tiens à te féliciter d'avoir eu le courage de lui avouer tes sentiments, je te souhaite de vivre un grand amour. Harry m'a dit que tu devais le rejoindre au mois d'août et que vous alliez passer le reste de vos vacances ensembles, chez Sirius. N'oublie pas de réviser un peu. Si tu cherche une idée de cadeau, je peux te conseiller une montre, en effet celle qu'il avait à été cassé lors de la seconde tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. »  
  
Une montre se dit Draco, qu'est ce que c'est ? ce doit être un objet de moldu, mais à quoi cela doit bien servir, et où en trouver.  
  
Au repas du midi, ce samedi les Dursley étaient très contents, cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils vivaient sans Harry et cela les avaient rendus de très bonne humeur, la seule ombre au tableau était qu'il restait des affaires à Harry dans la petite chambre.  
  
_Tu te rends compte qu'ils se sont embrassés sur la bouche devant toute la gare dit Mr Dursley à sa femme, rien que d'y penser j'en ai honte, Harry me dégoûte comment à t'il pu aimer un autre garçon, et en plus il s'est donné en spectacle, heureusement qu'il vit chez ce criminel, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se serait passer si les voisins avaient appris que notre neveu était homosexuel.  
  
_Tu as raison, lui répondit sa femme, rien que de penser qu'il ai embrasé un autre garçon me répugne, mais qu'allons nous faire de ses affaires, je ne veux pas y toucher.  
  
Dudley arriva dans la cuisine avec une lettre d'Harry.  
  
_Tiens papa ! le pédé nous à écrit, dit il avec mépris.  
  
Puis il lui donna la lettre que son père prit avec beaucoup de dégoût, mais la lu quand même.  
  
_Que nous veut il donc ?  
  
« cher oncle et tante, j'espère que vous allez bien , ainsi que Dudley, moi je vais très bien depuis que je vis chez mon parrain, je souhaiterais passer le 16 juillet dans l'après midi afin de récupérer mes affaires, et après vous n'entendrez plus parlez de moi, si c'est ce que vous voulez, Harry ».  
  
_Il est culottait quand même, dit l'oncle Vernon, le 16 c'est aujourd'hui, il aurait pu prévenir plutôt, on aurait pu s'absenter.  
  
il fut surpris par une sonnette.  
  
_Ce dois être lui, dit dudley.  
  
Puis il alla ouvrir la porte, en effet c'était bien Harry.  
  
_Papa ! Harry la pédale est là.  
  
Harry le regarda de travers.  
  
_Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, cher cousin, je viens juste chercher le reste de mes affaires, dit il en entrant dans la maison.  
  
Dudley recula effrayé.  
  
_Ha ! tu ne me touches pas, dit il apeurait, je ne t'aime pas, ne te trompe pas de garçon, je suis normale moi.  
  
_Comment veux tu que je te confonde avec mon Draco, dit méchamment Harry, il est beau lui pas comme toi.  
  
Oncle Vernon sorti de la cuisine quand il reconnu la voix de son neveu.  
  
_C'est toi, dit il, tu aurais pu nous prévenir plutôt, et ne touche pas à mon fils chéri, si jamais tu essaye de faire quelque chose, je te garanti que tu le regretteras. Comme si tu n'étais pas assez bizarre en étant sorcier, il faut qu'en plus tu sois pédé, tu fais honte à notre famille, et dire que tu as vécu 15 ans sous notre toit, Dieu sait ce que tu aurais pu faire à ton cousin, lui qui est sans défense.  
  
_De ce côté vous n'avez rien à craindre, dit Harry, Dudley n'est pas vraiment mon genre, et puis qui en voudrait, il est tellement moche, méchant et égoïste que personne ne pourra l'aimer, de plus il est loin d'être sans défense.  
  
Mr Dudley regarda Harry de travers, il avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, il avait maintenant des vêtements neufs et à sa taille, car avant il avait les vieux vêtements de son cousin qui étaient trop grand pour lui. Puis il remarqua que Harry n'était pas seul, derrière il y avait un homme, c'était celui qui était sur le quai le jour où il était venu chercher Harry, Black Sirius.  
  
_Ne les écoutes pas, dit il, ils sont méchants de nature, va chercher tes affaires et après on rentre à la maison.  
  
Pendant qu'Harry alla chercher ses affaires, Sirius resta seul avec les Dursley.  
  
_Que je vous entende plus traiter Harry de pédé, dit il en colère, il est aussi normal que n'importe qui, et même plus que vous, il est facile de juger quelqu'un, si je n'avais pas promis à Harry de ne rien vous faire, je vous aurai bien lancer un sort, histoire de vous remettre les idées en place. Je vous conseille quand même de vous excusez, je peux revenir seul un jour.  
  
Harry ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à rassembler ses affaires, il n'en avait pas beaucoup, puis il redescendit.  
  
_Harry, dit Sirius, ton oncle a quelque chose à te dire.  
  
_Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du te juger sur tes préférences, cela ne me regarde pas, dit l'oncle Vermon, sans vraiment y croire, maintenant que tu as toutes tes affaires tu peux t'en aller, et surtout ne revient plus et ne nous écrit plus.  
  
Harry regarda son parrain, et se douta que ce dernier leur avait fait la morale pendant qu'il était dans son ancienne chambre.  
  
_Si c'est ce que vous voulez, alors je ne reviendrais plus, et j'accepte vos excuses bien qu'elles ne me semblent pas sincères, et bien adieu.  
  
Les 15 jours qui suivrent passèrent vite.  
  
Hermione bien qu'ayant finie première aux BUSES, n'était pas contente de ses notes et se mit à réviser encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Neville obtenu plus de BUSES qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il fut félicité par toute sa famille, notamment de sa grand mère après la réception d'une lettre de Dumbledore, où il félicitait Neville de ses bons résultats scolaire, et ses performances en tant que préfet. Ron lui eu des résultats assez moyens, tu aurais du réviser avec plus de sérieux, lui dit Percy, tu dois donner l'exemple à Ginny, elle va bientôt passer ses BUSES. Draco reçu lui aussi ses résultats, il était second, juste derrière Hermione, il fut félicité par son père qui lui donna la permission d'aller chez son ami, a condition de le retrouver le 29 août afin de se rendre sur le chemin de traverse dans le but d'acheter les fournitures scolaires. Harry eu des notes assez convenables, mais il y avait encore des lacunes que Sirius aidera à combler.  
  
_Quand ton ami sera là, tu auras moins de temps pour réviser, dit Sirius avec un sourire complice.  
  
Le 31 juillet, dans le manoir des Malefoy, Draco alla voir son père.  
  
_Père, je dois me rendre à l'anniversaire de mon ami, je pars aujourd'hui, je te retrouves sur le chemin de traverse, comme convenu.  
  
_C'est vrai ! mais tu ne m'as pas dit de qui il s'agit, ce n'est ni Crabbe ni Goyle puisqu'ils sont nés en novembre.  
  
_.  
  
_D'après la tête que tu fais ce n'est pas un ami, mais une amie, je la connais ?  
  
_Euh. Non.  
  
_C'est bien d'être jeune, je suis content que tu sois amoureux, mais j'aimerais qu'un jour tu me la présente, je t'ai assez retardé va la rejoindre.  
  
Draco reparti, il voulait arrivé tôt pour faire une surprise à Harry, si son père savait de qui il s'agissait il serait sûrement moins content, pensa t'il, tout en sachant que sa relation ne pourrait resté, même si actuellement peu de personnes connaissaient la vérité.  
  
Il était 10h00 quand il arriva devant la nouvelle maison d'Harry, c'est Sirius qui ouvrit la porte.  
  
_Bonjour Draco, tu es matinale, Harry va être content de te voir, il est dans la cuisine.  
  
Draco fut très surpris quand il vit Harry dans la cuisine, cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils s'étaient quittés, mais il avait beaucoup changé, sûrement parce que aujourd'hui il avait des vêtements à sa taille, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Draco lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser.  
  
_Bon anniversaire mon amour, dit il avant de rependre de façon plus approfondit son baiser.  
  
_Tu m'as manqué, dit Harry.  
  
_Je sais, répondit Draco, tu es vraiment très sexy dans ces vêtements, mais tu dois y être plus sans vêtements du tout, et si tu me montrais ta chambre.  
  
Les parents d'Hermione la déposèrent en voiture, vers les midi.  
  
_Amuse-toi bien, lui dirent ils, au moins aujourd'hui tu vas oublier tes livres.  
  
Ron et Ginny arrivèrent ensuite et allèrent rejoindre Hermione dans la chambre d'Harry, Fred et George eux allèrent dans le jardin. Pendant qu'Harry leur faisait faire la visite, Draco lui alla mettre ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami, sans avoir l'intention d'y dormir, puis il alla dans le jardin.  
  
_Tu as une jolie chambre, dit Ron.  
  
_Mais tu n'as pas de bibliothèque, dit Hermione, où as tu mis tes livres ?  
  
_Hermione, arrête avec tes livres, dit Ron, pense à autre chose, amuse toi de temps en temps.  
  
Fred et George croisèrent Draco dans le jardin.  
  
_Malefoy ! qu'est ce que tu fais ici, chez Harry ?  
  
_Comment ça qu'est ce que je fais ici, mais je suis invité à l'anniversaire d'Harry, répondit Draco.  
  
_D'abord tu ne l'appèle pas Harry, ensuite tu n'es pas le bienvenu, dit Fred.  
  
_Ouais, pas du tout bienvenu, rajouta George.  
  
Puis ils allèrent voir Harry dans sa chambre.  
  
_Harry, Malefoy est dans ton jardin en ce moment, dit Fred avec mépris.  
  
_Je sais, dit Harry, Draco va passer le reste de ses vacances avec moi.  
  
_Hein ! ! !  
  
_Ron, ne vous a pas prévenu que Draco était notre ami.  
  
_Enfin ,plus le tient que le nôtre, dit Ron en souriant.  
  
_Il aurait du nous dire quoi, demanda George.  
  
_je veux bien vous le dire, mais il faudra garder le secret, d'accord, demanda Harry.  
  
_Oui, dirent Fred et George.  
  
_Voilà, Draco et moi, nous sortons ensembles.  
  
_Sortir, comme des amis.je vois, petit vilain, tu as bien caché ton jeux. Alors maintenant on est les cons de services, quand on a dit à Malefoy qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.  
  
Fred et George durent s'excusaient auprès de Draco.  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave, après tout vous n'étiez pas au courant, Harry préfère que cela reste encore secret.  
  
_Pour Harry, d'accord ! on gardera le secret.  
  
Au repas du soir Bill, Charlie, Percy ainsi qu Mr et Mme Weasley arrivèrent.  
  
Ron donna un nouveau livre sur les aurores à Harry, ce qui déclencha les foudres de Draco.  
  
_C'est pas un peu fini, non ! je ne veux pas que mon Harry soit recouvert de cicatrice. Il y eu des soldes sur les livres sur les aurores ou quoi.  
  
Hermione lui offrit un livre sur le Quidditch, et Draco une belle montre rouge et or.  
  
_Super, dit Harry, mais comment a tu devinais ?  
  
_C'est un secret dit Draco.  
  
Harry l'embrassa tendrement pour le remercier, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille « je te remerçirai comme il se doit ce soir »  
  
Draco devena très rouge.  
  
_Draco, tu es tout rouge, dit Sirius tu as de la fièvre, tu iras au lit de bonne heure ce soir.  
  
Pendant le repas Harry expliqua aux frères de Ron que Draco était un ami, sans donner plus de détail, ce qui les rassura, ils semblaient ravi à la nouvelle de leur réconciliation. Le repas se passa bien, bien que la table sauta de temps en temps.  
  
_Il doit y avoir un esprit frappeur ici, dit Bill.  
  
_Je crois même qu'il y en a deux, reprit Sirius en rigolant.  
  
Ce qui fit rougir Harry.  
  
_Harry, mon chéri tu es tout rouge, dit Mme Weasley, tu ne te sens pas bien, je te conseille de te coucher tôt.  
  
Ce qui fit rire Hermione, Draco, Ron, Fred, George et Harry.  
  
_Ce n'est pas drôle d'être malade, dit Ginny surtout le soir de son anniversaire.  
  
_Je vais très bien, dit Harry, alors Hermione, tu vois Krum pendant les vacances, tu vas chez lui ?  
  
_Non, cette fois ci, c'est lui qui vient me voir, répondit Hermione.  
  
_Alors, je suis le seul à ne pas être cassé, dit Ron.  
  
_Mais Ron, Harry n'ont plus n'as pas de petite amie, dit Ginny.  
  
Ce qui fit rire Hermione, Draco, Ron, Fred, George et Harry.  
  
_Mais vous allez arrêter de rire à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose.  
  
A la fin du repas Mme Weasley alla voir Harry.  
  
_Tu as l'air heureux, c'est bien d'être amoureux.  
  
_Euh ! !, dit Harry qui ne savait pas quoi dire.  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, l'amour qu'il éprouve pour toi est vraiment sincère, j'ai bien vu de quelle façon dont il t'a regardé pendant le repas.  
  
_Vous avez devinez de qui il s'agit ? demanda Harry très rouge.  
  
_Oui, c'est Draco Malefoy. Tu sais Harry, je ne te juge pas, tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur, et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il veut lui aussi ton bonheur.  
  
Le soir venu la famille Weasley reparti, Hermione resta coucher, avec l'accord de ses parents.  
  
_Mais il n'y a qu'une chambre d'ami, dit elle.  
  
_Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller, dit Draco, je vais aller dans celle d'Harry.  
  
_Tu risque de ne pas beaucoup y dormir.  
  
_Qui a dit que j'avais sommeil ! 


	2. Juste un peu de silence

Chapitre 2 : Juste un peu de temps ( Calogéro)  
  
Le lendemain au déjeuner, Harry et Draco reçurent leur lettre de Poudlard. Pour leur 6 éme année d'étude il y avait beaucoup de livres, en effet il y avait les aspic blanc.  
  
_Tu vois Harry, dit Hermione, j'ai bien fait d'avoir commencé mes révisions plutôt. Avec Draco tu vas pouvoir travailler.  
  
_Travailler ? dit Draco, j'avais d'autre projet bien plus amusant.  
  
Puis il fit un clin d'?il à Harry, qui été mort de rire.  
  
Hermione parti dans la matinée, non sans avoir demandait à Harry de réviser un peu. Sirius était déjà parti tôt dans la matinée, il avait une course urgente à faire, et ne devait ne rentrer que le lendemain. Draco demanda à Harry de visiter la région.  
  
_Profitons que l'on soit tous les deux pour aller faire une promenade en amoureux.  
  
Harry lui fit tout voir, le supermarché, la boulangerie, le cinéma, Draco était très étonné de découvrir le monde dans lequel avait grandi Harry, et dont il ne connaissait rien, il pausait beaucoup de questions, ce qui fit rire Harry.  
  
_Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle, tout est nouveau pour moi.  
  
_Excuse-moi, mais tu es tellement mignon quand tu pause toutes ses questions.  
  
Puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux.  
  
_D'accord je te pardonne, c'est bien parce que je t'aime, et que tu embrasse bien.  
  
Harry prit Draco par la main.  
  
_Viens, il y a un parc tranquille pas loin.  
  
Ils restèrent toute l'après midi dans le parc, mais ils ne parlèrent presque pas, Draco était stupéfié de la beauté du site, qui était très romantique. Le soir, se fût Draco qui cuisina, ils mangèrent dans le jardin à la lueur de bougies. Puis Harry fit découvrir la télévision à Draco. Mais sur le canapé, ils étaient trop occupés pour regarder le film qui passait. Draco commença à embrasser Harry, d'abord sur la bouche, puis dans le cou, en descendant il enleva le tee shirt de son amoureux, et continua à l'embrasser. Il s'allongea sur Harry, et à son tour enleva son tee shirt, ce qui permit à Harry de découvrir le corps de son jeune amant. De nouveau les lèvres de Draco se posèrent sur celle d'Harry, qui entrouvrit la bouche pour permettre à la langue du blond d'explorer celle du brun.  
  
Ils finirent par s'endormir devant la télévision. Quand Harry se réveilla, le lendemain, il était seul sur le canapé, la télévision était éteinte, ses lunettes posaient sur la table base, et il était recouvert d'une couverture. Il se leva, se rhabilla et remit ses lunettes, en allant dans la cuisine il croisât Sirius.  
  
_Bonjour Sirius.  
  
_Bonjour Harry, tu sais tu as une chambre dans laquelle il y a un lit, et en général on y dort mieux que sur un canapé.  
  
_Euh.  
  
_Tu as même le droit d'y amener Draco.  
  
Harry était très rouge.  
  
_Tu nous as vus tous les deux sur le canapé ?  
  
_Oui, répondit Sirius, tu es très mignon quand tu dors, maintenant aussi, on ne peut pas blâmer Draco d'avoir craqué sur toi. Mais si tu veux lui prouver ton amour, tu auras plus de place dans ton lit.  
  
Draco était dans la cuisine quand Harry y entra.  
  
_Bonjour mon ange, dit il.  
  
_Bonjour mon chéri.  
  
_Tu as bien dormi ?  
  
_Oui, très bien, c'est toi qui m'as mit la couverture ?  
  
_Non, c'est Sirius quand il est rentré ce matin, tu sais que tu es à croquer viens par ici.  
  
Puis il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Harry, et l'embrassa doucement, Harry ferma les yeux, il se sentait bien dans les bras de celui qu'il aime, il se demanda comment il avait pu vivre aussi longtemps à ses côtés sans se rendre compte des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient. Draco lui aussi avait les yeux fermés, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Ce moment de bonheur fut interrompu par l'arriver d'un hibou, c'était une lettre d'Hagrid.  
  
« Bon anniversaire Harry, je suis désolé pour le retard mais je suis amoureux, ne t'inquiète pas toi aussi tu trouveras l'amour. Pour la rentrée j'ai trouvais une nouvelle espèce animale, tu vas les adorer. »  
  
Avec la lettre il y avait un sac à balai. Harry était mort de rire à la lecture de la lettre, Draco lui aussi. Sirius entra dans la cuisine.  
  
_Qui il a t'il de si drôle ?  
  
_J'ai reçu une lettre d'Hagrid, dit Harry.  
  
_C'est ça qui vous fait rire ?  
  
_Oui, tiens lis-la.  
  
_Ah, c'est vrai que tu ne lui a pas dit pour toi et Draco.  
  
Le soir Sirius décida d'emmener Harry et Draco au cinéma, le film était Men in black II.  
  
_Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu rêve que nos professeurs soient des martiens, avec les films que tu regarde, dit Draco.  
  
_Tu n'as pas aimé ? dit Harry.  
  
_Si, mais les Martiens ça n'existe pas.  
  
_Les sorciers n'ont plus.  
  
Ce soir là, Harry et Draco dormirent dans un vrai lit, comme ils étaient trop fatigués, ils ne firent que dormir. Le lendemain au déjeuner Sirius leur proposa de tester une activité de moldu, le patin à glace, puisqu'il y avait une patinoire à proximité.  
  
Harry expliqua que le principe était de se déplacer sur une surface glacée, à l'aide de patin munis d'une lame d'acier peu épaisse.  
  
Ça va être facile, pensa Draco, mais quand il fut sur la glace, il ne pensât plus du tout que c'était simple. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il tombait, et les pics qui se trouvaient à l'extrémité avant de la lame ne l'aidaient pas du tout surtout quand il essayait de se relever, Harry aussi tombait mais le plus souvent sur Draco, ce qui compliquait la situation.  
  
_Tu vas arrêter de me tomber dessus, dit Draco en rigolant.  
  
_C'est pas ma faute si je tombe, aide-moi à me relever au lieu de te plaindre.  
  
_J'y arrive pas, ça glisse trop, et ne mets pas tes mains là.  
  
_Pourquoi, il faut bien que je les mettes quelques part, et la dernière fois, tu avais aimé.  
  
_C'est bien le problème, tu me donne des idées, et je préférais ne pas les réaliser maintenant.  
  
Harry essaya de se relever mais il mit son pied dans un trou, et retomba sur Draco. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres, ils n'osaient plus bouger.  
  
_Je te donne toujours des idées, demanda Harry.  
  
_Attends ce soir, impatient.  
  
_Vous avez besoin d'aide ?  
  
En se retournant pour voir qui avait parlé, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. C'était une jeune fille blonde, qui avait le même age qu'Harry et Draco, elle était morte de rire.  
  
_C'est la première fois que vous patinez.  
  
_Ca se vois tant que ça ?  
  
Grâce à l'aide que leur apporta la jeune fille, Harry et Draco furent de nouveau débout sur leurs patins.  
  
_Merci dirent ils.  
  
_Je vous en prie, je m'appelle Sandra Reeds est vous ?  
  
_Harry Potter.  
  
_Draco Malefoy.  
  
_Vous voulez que je vous aide un peu ?  
  
_Ce n'est pas ma faute si je tombe, la glace est mauvaise, il y a de l'eau dessus, dit Draco.  
  
_C'est normal, la glace doit être mouillée, ça aide à mieux glisser.  
  
Sandra apprit à Harry et Draco à tenir sur les patins mais aussi à se relever, car bien qu'ils firent des progrès ils tombaient encore, et au bout d'une heure leurs vêtements étaient mouillés.  
  
De retour à la maison Harry alla se changer dans sa chambre, ses vêtements étaient trop mouillé, Draco lui alla dans la chambre qu'il devait occuper. Quand Draco entra dans la chambre d'Harry celui ci était encore en caleçon, il lui sauta dessus et ils tombèrent sur le lit.  
  
_Je savais bien que tu étais très sexy sans vêtements.  
  
_Attends ce soir pour satisfaire tes envies, Sirius va nous attendre.  
  
Mais Draco n'avait pas envie d'attendre, il commença à caresser Harry, puis il voulu lui enlever le peu de tissus qui lui restait. A ce moment Sirius tapa à la porte.  
  
_Dépêchez-vous, nous devons nous rendre chez nos nouveaux voisins pour dîner. Draco laisse Harry tranquille.  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Draco, je vais me rattraper après le dîner.  
  
_J'y compte bien.  
  
Le repas se passa bien, le voisin était un sympathique moldu et sa jeune fille, Sandra, que Harry et Draco avait croisé à la patinoire.  
  
_C'est bien que l'on soit voisin, dit Harry, j'espère que l'on va se revoir.  
  
_Il va y avoir un feu d'artifice le 7, dit Sandra ça serait bien d'y aller. _Oui, se serait bien, mais tu vie seule avec ton père, où est ta mère ? demanda  
  
Draco.  
  
_Elle est décédée.  
  
_Je suis désolé, ensemble Harry et Draco.  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave, vous ne pouvez pas savoir.  
  
_Tu viens d'arriver en Angleterre ; tu vivais où avant ? demanda Harry.  
  
_En France, puisque ma mère était française, mais mon père est anglais, il a préféré retourner dans son pays natal après le décès de ma mère.  
  
_Tu vas continuer tes études ici ?  
  
_Oui, et dans le même établissement que vous.  
  
_Le même établissement ?  
  
_Oui, Poudlard, quand j'étais en France, j'étais à beauxbâtons, c'est  
ma mère  
qui était une sorcière, Dumbledore est d'accord pour que je puisse  
finir  
mes études dans son établissement.  
  
_Comment a tu su que nous allions à Poudlard ? dit Harry.  
  
_C'est ton parrain qui me l'as dit, de plus qui ne sait pas que le  
célèbre Harry  
Potter fait ses études à Poudlard ?  
  
De retour à la maison.  
  
_Il est tard, allez vous coucher dit Sirius.  
  
Draco n'eu pas besoin de se la faire dire deux fois, il prît Harry par  
la main alla dans la chambre d'Harry . Puis il commença à l'embrasser, il ne mit pas  
  
longtemps à enlever tous les vêtements d'Harry, puis il enleva les siens.  
  
Pendant que les lèvres de Draco étaient sur celle d'Harry, ses mains étaient sur le corps de son jeune amant, lui caressant l'entre jambe.  
  
_Harry, lui murmura t'il à l'oreille, te sens tu prêt, je peux attendre aussi longtemps que tu voudras.  
  
Harry était très rouge, mais il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à la question.  
  
_J'étais prêt avant le repas.  
  
_Et maintenant ?  
  
_Aussi.  
  
Harry était content de pouvoir prouver son amour qu'il éprouvait, ce fut un moment magique pour les deux amants, c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour.  
  
Dans un château très sombre non loin de là.  
  
_J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas, ton aide peut mettre précieuse, l'année dernière j'ai eu tort de faire confiance à cette femme, dit Voldemort.  
  
_Maître, vous n'avez à craindre, ma fidélité envers vous est sans faille, lui répondit le mangemort.  
  
_Je compte bien sur ta loyauté, je vais rester chez toi, le voyage à été long, il m'a fatigué, puis après je monterais le sort que je réserve aux traites, tu viendras avec moi quand j'irais punir le premier.  
  
_Puis je savoir de qui il s'agit ?  
  
_Tu peux, il s'agit d'un professeur de ton fils, Rogue, puisqu'il a été le premier à me trahir, il sera le premier à mourir.  
  
A ce moment Harry se réveilla en hurla, sa cicatrice était brûlante.  
  
_Harry, mon Dieu, tu as encore fait un cauchemar, demanda Draco très inquiet.  
  
_Oui, répondit Harry, Voldemort était avec l'un de ses mangemorts et projetait de tuer Rogue.  
  
_Tu as vu son visage ?  
  
_Non, il était dans un coin sombre.  
  
_Ta cicatrice te fait encore mal ?  
  
_Oui, répondit Harry en pleure.  
  
_Veux tu que j'aille chercher Sirius ou quelque chose pour te soulager ?  
  
_Non, je ne veux pas être seul, promet de toujours rester avec moi.  
  
_Je te le promets, je ne te quitterais jamais.  
  
Puis il prit Harry dans ses bras, non il ne laisserait Voldemort lui prendre celui qu'il aimait le plus, mais il se doutait de la difficulté, car il connaissait l'identité du mangemort qu'Harry avait vu dans son rêve, son père Licius Malefoy.  
  
Quand Sirius entra dans la chambre le lendemain, Harry venait de s'endormir.  
  
_Il vient de faire un cauchemar, dit Draco, sa cicatrice lui a encore fait mal.  
  
_Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ?  
  
_Il avait peur d'être seul, il ne voulait pas que je parte, mais je crois que la douleur est partie, il s'est rendormi.  
  
_Je te remercie d'être à ses côtés.  
  
_Mais quand nous serons de nouveau à poudlard, je ne pourrais plus être là quand il en aura le plus besoin.  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla il envoya un hibou à Dumbledore, puis il parla de son rêve à Sirius et Draco.  
  
_Je suis presque sur que c'était mon père, dit Draco à Sirius, mais il ne faut pas le dire à Harry, il est déjà très inquiet.  
  
Dans l'après midi, Draco insista pour que Harry dorme un peu.  
  
_Tu n'as presque pas dormi cette nuit.  
  
_Mais je n'ai pas sommeil.  
  
Mais à peine s'était il couché sur son lit qu'il s'endormit, Draco s'assit sur le rebord du lit et resta toute l'après midi à le regarder dormir.  
  
Le soir quand Harry se réveilla Draco était endormi, pour le réveiller il l'embrassa doucement.  
  
_Merci, lui dit il, je vais me montrer gentil cette nuit pour te remercié.  
  
Le 7 au soir Sandra alla chercher Harry et Draco, pour aller au feu d'artifice.  
  
_Tu sais pourquoi il y a une fête, demanda Harry.  
  
_Non pas du tout, mais il parait que tous les 7 août les moldus anglais font la fête avec un feu d'artifice, autant la faire avec eux.  
  
Le feu d'artifice était très beau, mais Draco aurait préférait embrasser Harry.  
  
_Tu as encore le reste des vacances, lui dit Harry.  
  
_Peut être mais à Poudlard on ne pourra presque plus faire ce que l'on veut.  
  
_Cette nuit je peux t'assurer que tu feras tous ce que tu veux.  
  
_Je voudrais que ce soit le cas toutes les nuits, pas seulement celle ci.  
  
Cette nuit ni Harry ni Draco, ne dormirent, ils étaient trop occupés, se fut une nuit inoubliable.  
  
Sandra alla chercher Harry et Draco pour les emmener dans une fête foraine. Bien qu'il fasse chaud Sandra garda sa chemise à manches longues. Dans les manéges, Harry eu très peur, ce qui fit rire Draco.  
  
_Tu as peur sur un manège de moldu ? après ce que tu fais sur un balai.  
  
_Ce n'est pas la même chose, le balai c'est moi qui le dirige, toi aussi t'a eu peur.  
  
_Non, c'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas eu peur.  
  
_Alors pourquoi tu es aussi blanc ?  
  
_J'ai mal au c?ur.  
  
_Mais sur ton balai t'es pas malade.  
  
_C'est moi qui conduit.  
  
Remis de leurs émotions, ils repartirent, seul Sandra n'eu ni peur, ni eu mal au c?ur.  
  
Puis ils passèrent devant un stand où il y avait beaucoup de peluches à gagner, pour cela il fallait tirer avec une carabine sur des ballons.  
  
_Elles sont vraiment jolies, dommage que je ne sache pas tirer, dit Harry  
  
_Tu en veux une, demanda Sandra, je vais la gagner pour toi.  
  
_Tu sais tirer ?  
  
_Un peu.  
  
En vérité Sandra était une pro à la carabine ce qui étonna Harry et Draco, et surtout le forain.  
  
_J'avais vu quelqu'un aussi douée pour le tir, dit il, où avez appris à vous servir d'une carabine ?  
  
_Quand j'étais plus petite je venais souvent dans les fêtes avec ma mère.  
  
Les trois adolescents repartirent avec chacun une énorme peluche.  
  
Le lendemain c'était le 29 août Draco dut aller rejoindre son père.  
  
_On se revoie le 1 ere septembre pour le Poudlard expresse.  
  
A suivre . 


	3. Au milieu des autres

Chapitre 3 : Au milieu des autres ( Calogéro)  
  
Sur le chemin de traverse Harry et Sandra croisèrent beaucoup de camarades de Poudlard. Harry expliqua à Sandra que sa relation avec Draco était secrète, surtout pour son père.  
  
La librairie était blindée, Sandra en ressorti avec plus de livres qu'Harry, en effet les livres qu'elle avait à beauxbâtons n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux de poudlard. L'équilibre précaire qui maintenaient les livres fut rompit au moment où Sandra passait la porte, et tous les livres se retrouvèrent par terre.  
  
Au même moment Draco et son père allaient dans la librairie, Lucius Malefoy entra dans le magasin en bousculant Sandra, Draco l'aida à ramasser ses livres.  
  
_Sandra, attends je vais d'aider, dit il.  
  
Harry sorti à son tour.  
  
_Harry .Potter ! tu es encore sur mon chemin.  
  
_C'est réciproque, Draco.Malefoy, dit Harry, viens Sandra.  
  
_Merci Draco, dit Sandra.  
  
En passant à côté d'Harry, Draco lui murmura à l'oreille.  
  
« On se retrouve dans le train, je t'aime ».  
  
Il alla rejoindre son père.  
  
Harry présenta Sandra à Ron et Hermione.  
  
_Tu vas intégrer poudlard, tu étais dans quelle école avant, demanda Hermione.  
  
_Beauxbâtons, répondit Sandra.  
  
_T'es sûr, tu étais bien à Beauxbâtons avant ? reprit Hermione.  
  
_Hermione, arrête d'être parano, pourquoi veux tu qu'elle mente ?, dit Ron.  
  
Contrairement à Hermione, Ron était ravi d'avoir une nouvelle camarade.  
  
_Oui, j'en suis sûr !  
  
_Pourquoi tu n'y es plus ? tu as été renvoyée ? c'est ça !  
  
_Hermione, sa suffit !dit Harry, elle ne t'a rien fait.  
  
_Pour l'instant, mais si elle n'est plus à Beauxbâtons, c'est qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal, le tout c'est de savoir quoi.  
  
De retour chez eux Harry s'excusa pour Hermione.  
  
_Je ne comprends pas, d'habitude elle n'est pas aussi froide.  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Sandra.  
  
_Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas démenti ?  
  
_T'a vu l'heure ? il est tard, il faut que je rentre pour faire mes bagages, on se revoit pour pendre le train, d'accord ?  
  
Il était 10h45 quand Harry et Sandra arrivèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ . Harry se doutait que Sandra ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité sur son départ de Beauxbâtons, mais il ne lui en reparla pas, et il demanda à Hermione de ne pas l'harceler.  
  
_Hermione, soit gentil, il se peut qu'il se soit passer quelque chose dont elle n'a pas envie de parler.  
  
_D'accord puisque tu me demande, mais si elle y est aussi.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sandra allèrent dans un compartiment, ils croisèrent Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.  
  
_Il faut absolument que Draco lise cet article, dit Crabbe.  
  
Ils partirent à sa rencontre en courant.  
  
Dés qu'elle fut assise Hermione ouvrit un livre.  
  
_On a nos ASPIC blanc à la fin de l'année, je préfère réviser, dit elle avec un ton sans appel.  
  
Harry expliqua à Sandra le fonctionnement de Poudlard et lui parla des 4 maisons.  
  
_Les élèves sont répartis en quatre maisons différentes, il y a Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Pousouffle et Serpentard.  
  
_Tu es dans laquelle ?  
  
_Gryffondor, comme Ron et Hermione.  
  
_Et Draco ?  
  
_Serpentard.  
  
_Si tu veux un conseille, dit Hermione, il faudrait éviter ceux de Serpentard.  
  
_Mais Draco y est bien ?  
  
_C'est une exception.  
  
_Draco, dit Crabbe tu as lu l'article qui était dans la gazette du sorcier ?  
  
_Combien de fois faut il que je te répète que je ne lis pas ce genre de torchon ?  
  
_Oui, je sais, mais dans celui ci, il y a un article sur Potter, et je te conseille de le lire.  
  
Sans attendre de réponse, Crabbe lui mit le journal dans les mains.  
  
« la double vie d'Harry Potter :  
  
Harry Potter est sans doute un garçon comme les autres, du moins c'est ce que l'on à toujours cru, qui aurait pu croire qu'une déception amoureuse le change à se point. En effet, il fût longtemps amoureux d'une condisciple de Poudlard, Hermione Granger, on se demande bien pourquoi elle n'a aucun charme, mais celle ci ne répondit pas à ses avances, elle n'avait yeux que pour Viktor Krum, héros de la dernière coupe de monde de Quidditch. Déçu par le manque évident d'intérêt que lui a montré la jeune fille qu'il aimait, Harry se serait tourné vers les hommes pour devenir homosexuel, mais je ne peux affirmer si cette information est vraie, mais d'après la rumeur il aurait déjà trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'un autre élève de Poudlard, reste à vérifier l'information, je ne manquerai pas de vous informer. Sylvie Mercier. »  
  
Mon dieu pensa Draco, mais comment ont ils su, comme si Harry avait besoin de cette mauvaise publicité en ce moment.  
  
_Tu es d'accord ? demanda Goyle.  
  
_HEIN !  
  
Draco était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas du tout entendu ce qu'avait dit Goyle.  
  
_Alors, tu es d'accord ?  
  
_Non, dit il sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on aille voir Potter, si ça se trouve c'est vrai, et qu'il sort avec Weasley, ils sont toujours ensembles, avec un peu de chance on pourra les suspendre en train de s'embrasser, allez dit oui.  
  
_Je crois avoir dit non, t'es sourd ? tu reste ici !  
  
_T'es pas drôle, dit Crabbe, mais a bien y réfléchir, il est plutôt mignon, si ça se trouve il a raison, c'est mieux avec un garçon, on pourrait essayer, il ne dira pas non, il se peut même que c'est ça qu'il espère.  
  
_QUUUOOOOIIIIII ?  
  
_Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas les pédés, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en suis pas un moi, c'est juste pour rigoler un peu, et s'il n'a personne il sera peut être content que je l'aide un peu.  
  
_D'abord tu ne dis pas pédé devant moi, ensuite tu laisse Harry tranquille, si jamais tu essaye quelque chose, je jure que tu le regretteras toute ta vie, c'est valable pour toi Goyle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre.  
  
_Depuis quand tu prends la défense de Potter ?  
  
Draco se leva, il était très en colère, mais avant de sortir, il se retourna.  
  
_Crabbe, si tu tant que ça envie d'embrasser un garçon, tu peux le faire avec  
  
Goyle, vous me dégoûtais, je vais faire un tour.  
  
Puis il arriva dans le compartiment d'Harry.  
  
_Draco, que se passe t'il ?  
  
_Lis ça, répondit Draco.  
  
Harry lu l'article avec étonnement.  
  
_Crabbe et Goyle, l'on déjà lu, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que tout Poudlard soit au courant. Il n'est pas prudent que l'on reste ensemble pendant le voyage.  
  
_Reste un peu, supplia Harry.  
  
_Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, je ne peux pas.  
  
Mais avant de repartir, Draco alla embrasser Harry.  
  
_Draco, tu m'avais promis de me retrouver dans le train, tu me manque, reste un peu.  
  
_D'accord mais pas plus de cinq minutes.  
  
Hermione avait laissé temporairement son livre, pour lire l'article.  
  
_Comment ça je n'ai aucun charme, je ne vais pas la laisser faire.  
  
_C'est Harry qui devrait se plaindre, dit Draco, ce n'est pas toi qui seras montrer du doigt.  
  
Puis il se leva pour partir, a ce moment les frères Crivey entrèrent dans le compartiment d'Harry. Ils regardèrent Draco de travers.  
  
_Harry tu as lu le journal ? Malefoy est venu se moquer de toi ? tu veux qu'on lui fasse payer ?  
  
_Non, il est juste venu me prévenir, il n'est pas méchant.  
  
_Il sera le premier à se foutre de te gueule, méfie-toi.  
  
Puis il vit Sandra.  
  
_Tu dois être la nouvelle. Je suis Colin Crivey et voici mon frère Dennis, et toi ?  
  
_Sandra Reeds.  
  
_Bienvenue à Poudlard, Sandra, on se retrouve dans la grande salle, j'espère que tu seras avec nous à Gryffondor.  
  
A l'arrêt du train, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Sandra en descendirent, ils furent rejoints pas Hagrid.  
  
_Bonjour les enfants, vous, n'aurez pas vu la nouvelle, une certaine Sandra Reeds, Dumbledore m'a chargé de m'en occuper personnellement.  
  
_C'est moi, dit Sandra.  
  
_C'est bien, je suis Rubéus Hagrid, et je serai ton professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.  
  
Quand Sandra entra dans la grande salle, elle était avec les premières années. Les autres élèves étaient déjà à leurs tables respectifs, il y en avait quatre, une par maisons. Devant celle des professeurs, il y avait un vieux chapeau pausait sur un tabouret à trois pieds.  
  
_Quand je vous aurai appelé par votre mon, vous vous avancerez, vous mettrez le choipeau sur votre tête, vous serez alors dans quelle maison vous êtes affectés dit McGonagall.  
  
Un par un, tous les élèves passèrent, Sandra fût la dernière à passer, mais Dumbledore avait remplacé McGonagall.  
  
_Cette année, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève, Melle Reeds va intégrer la 6 ème année, je compte sur vous pour l'aider à mieux s'intégrer.  
  
Puis il s'adressa à Sandra.  
  
_Assis-toi Sandra, lui dit il gentiment, je vais mettre le choipeau sur ta tête, a la fin du repas j'aimerais que tu reste un peu, je dois te parler.  
  
_SERPENTARD.  
  
Sandra se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, où elle y reçue un accueille très chaleureux et fût applaudit par Rogue, sous les regards meurtriers d'Hermione.  
  
_C'est pas vrai, elle va à Serpentard, dit elle.  
  
_Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? , dit Harry.  
  
_Harry, aurais tu oublié que Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom était lui aussi à Serpentard ? et que la plupart des mangemorts y sont aussi.  
  
_Draco est y bien !  
  
_C'est une exception, n'oublie pas qu'elle a été renvoyée de Beauxbâtons.  
  
_Rien ne prouve qu'elle l'a été.  
  
_Ah! bon, tu sais pourquoi elle n'y est plus.  
  
_Oui, elle m'en a parlé.  
  
_Alors dit-le moi.  
  
_Non.  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
_C'est à moi qu'elle l'a dit, tu as qu'un lui demander, gentiment bien sûr.  
  
_Crabbe tu seras gentil de laisser ta place à Sandra, dit Draco.  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
_Pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.  
  
_Mais il reste une place à côté de Gregory.  
  
_Alors prends là.  
  
A contre c?ur Crabbe se leva et alla rejoindre Goyle à l'autre bout de la table, Draco fit signe à Sandra qui alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
  
_Bienvenue, je suis content qu'on soit dans la même maison.  
  
Dumbledore fit son discours habituel, au cours du quel on ne s'ennuie pas une seconde, mais vingt minutes.  
  
Pendant le repas certains élèves étaient plus occupaient à lire que de manger, ils avaient même des commentaires peu tolérant, ils commentaient à voix haute l'article de Sylvie Mercier, Harry se senti mal à l'aise, certains c'était même retourner pour mieux le regarder.  
  
_Je tiens à vous rappeler que ceci est un repas, dit Dumbledore, je ne veux voir aucun journal, ceux qui désirent lire sont priés de quitter leur table.  
  
_Mais Mr le directeur, dit Crabbe, vous l'avez lu ?  
  
_Mr Crabbe, l'article dont vous faites illusion concerne la vie privée de quelqu'un et ne vous concerne en rien.  
  
_Si ça se trouve, Dit Hermione, Sandra est Sylvie Mercier.  
  
_Hermione, non, dit Harry.  
  
_Mais.  
  
_Hermione, Harry a raison, si je ne te connaissais pas je croirais que tu es jalouse, dit Ron.  
  
_Peu de personnes étaient au courant de ta relation avec Draco, elle est la seule qui aurais pu te trahir.  
  
_Sandra est mon amie, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, dit Harry.  
  
_Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue.  
  
A la fin du repas, Dumbledore alla rejoindre Sandra à sa table.  
  
_Sandra, viens avec moi, il faut que je te parle, je ne serais pas long.  
  
Il l'emmena dans la petite salle, là où c'était réuni les champions lors du tournoi.  
  
_Je te souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, j'espère que tu vas t'y plaire et t'y faire des amis, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit tu peux venir me voir, d'accord ?  
  
_Je vous remercie de m'avoir accepté dans votre collège, pour que je puisse finir mes études.  
  
_Ne me remercie pas, j'ai vu ton dossier tu étais une excellente élève, je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber.  
  
_Alors vous connaissez la raison de mon renvoi ?  
  
_Oui !  
  
_Et vous n'avez quand même accepté ?  
  
_Bien sur ! et ce que tu as fait ne méritait pas le renvoi. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis le seul à connaître la vérité, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, ton mot de passe est adélia.  
  
La grande salle était vide à présent quand Sandra repartie pour aller dans sa salle commune, elle croisât les frères Crivey, mais ils étaient moins gentils que dans le train.  
  
Dans son bureau Rogue avait convoqué Harry et Draco.  
  
_Mr Potter, je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir prévenu, je resterai sur mes gardes, mais soyez-vous aussi vigilants. Je vois que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, faites attention de ne pas vous faire pendre avec Mr Malefoy, je vous autorise à rester un peu dans mon bureau avant de rejoindre vos salles communes, votre mot de passe est infranet, et pour vous Mr Malefoy adélia.  
  
Harry et Draco ne restèrent pas longtemps dans le bureau de Rogue.  
  
En allant à sa salle commune, Harry croisât Dumbledore.  
  
_Harry, tu tombe bien, je veux juste que tu saches que je soutiens totalement, ainsi que Draco. Bonne nuit, oh! une dernière chose il serait plus prudent que te referme les boutons de ton pantalon avant d'aller dans ta salle commune, tu connais le mot de passe ?  
  
_Oui !  
  
_C'est parfait bonne nuit.  
  
_Bonne nuit professeur Dumbledore.  
  
A suivre dans le chapitre 4, donneurs de leçons, la relation d'Harry et Draco n'est pas accepter par tous, à ne pas manquer.  
  
Remerciements : Lululle , voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas l' aimé !^__^ A Nina Malefoy, patience, voilà la suite A Céline s .merci pour ta revieu. A mangafana, je ne suis pas agent de sécurité, je ne peux garantir la survie de Rogue, tu dois attendre pour en savoir plus. A Cora, j'espère que tu à aimé 


	4. Donneurs de leçon

Chapitre 4 : Donneurs de leçon ( De Palmas)  
  
Seul Harry et Ron allèrent dirent bonjour à Sandra le lendemain dans la salle commune. Hermione refusa d'y aller.  
  
_Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, elle a quelque chose à se reprocher, elle n'est pas franche.  
  
Le premier cours était en commun avec les Serpentard, celui de McGonacall, métamorphose, Daco insista pour que Sandra soit à côté de lui, elle était regardé de travers par la plupart des Gryfondor. McGonacall, contrairement à ses habitudes arriva en retard.  
  
_Désolée, j'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire.  
  
Elle fît l'appelle, en arrivant au mon de Sandra, elle s'arrêta.  
  
_Melle Reeds, c'est bien vous qui venait de Beauxbâtons ? Sachez qu'à Poudlard nous n'avons pas l'habitude de prendre les élèves des autres académies, surtout quand ils en ont étés renvoyés, comme c'est votre cas. Je me suis opposée à votre intégration, c'est uniquement grâce aux professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue que vous êtes ici. Mais je vous est à l'?il, à la moindre attitude suspecte de votre part, je demanderai votre renvoi.  
  
Le cours se passa très mal, elle ne fit beaucoup d'autres réflexions à Sandra. A la fin du cours.  
  
_Mr Potter, je dois vous parler, rester.  
  
Quand tous les élèves étaient partis manger.  
  
_Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous est convoqué ?  
  
_Non.  
  
_C'est au sujet de cette rumeur, et de l'article paru au journal d'hier, vous n'êtes pas homosexuel ?  
  
_.  
  
_Répondez-moi, vous ne l'êtes pas ?  
  
_Si, je le suis !  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_Je suis homosexuel, et j'aime quelqu'un, mais cela ne vous regarde pas, il s'agit de ma vie privée, j'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux ! ! !  
  
Sans attendre de réponse, il partit de la classe, dans la grande salle il rejoignit Hermione qui était en train de parler avec Sandra.  
  
_J'avais raison tu as été renvoyé de Beauxbâtons.  
  
_Mais, je n'ai rien fait de mal, répondit Sandra, au bord des larmes.  
  
_Hermione, dit Draco, je croyais que tu étais plus tolérante que ça, tu me déçois, excuse-toi.  
  
_Draco a raison, reprit Harry, si Dumbledore a acceptait de la pendre, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.  
  
_Non, dit Hermione.  
  
Elle repartit à la table des Gryffondor.  
  
_Ca ira ?, demanda Harry.  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Si tu veux nous parler, à Draco ou à moi, on sera toujours là.  
  
_Harry, que te voulait la prof, demanda Draco.  
  
_Elle voulait savoir si la rumeur disait vrai.  
  
_Que lui a tu répondu ?  
  
_Que c'était vrai et que cela ne la regardait pas.  
  
_Tu lui as dit ça ? qu'elle t'a répondu ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas je suis parti avant qu'elle ne réponde.  
  
Harry alla à sa table, et Draco emmena Sandra à la leur.  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit il, Harry et moi serons toujours là quand tu auras besoin d'aide.  
  
Cours de potion.  
  
_Bon, comme l'année dernière vous aller êtres en binôme, un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard, vous reprenez celui ou celle que vous aviez la dernière fois, sauf Melle Granger vous aller avec Melle Reeds.  
  
_Ce n'est pas parce que Rogue m'a obligé à travailler avec toi que je vais être gentille.  
  
Dans un mouvement brusque elle fit tomber son chaudron, Sandra eu un mouvement de recule, et tomba de son tabouret.  
  
_Melle Granger qu'avait vous encore fait ? dit Rogue.  
  
_Rien, ce n'est pas ma faute si elle a peur d'un chaudron.  
  
_Vous pourriez faire plus attention à ce que vous faites, Melle Reeds vous allez bien ?  
  
_Oui, ça va, Hermione n'y est pour rien, j'ai pris mes pieds dans ma robe et je suis tombée.  
  
Hermione remit son chaudron droit, mais n'adressa pas la parole à Sandra, qui pourtant lui avait évité une punition.  
  
La plupart des élèves avaient fini par oubliés l'article de Sylvie Mercier, sauf Crabbe et Goyle qui ricanaient dans leurs coins.  
  
_Je peux savoir ce qui vous rends si hilare, Mr Crabbe et Mr Goyle, je suppose que ce n'est pas ma potion, ceci est un cours sérieux, je tolérerais pas ce comportement dans mon cours.  
  
_C'est Potter, dit Crabbe.  
  
_Je ne vois pas ce que Mr Potter a de drôles.  
  
_Il est pédé.  
  
_Ah ! c'est ce qui vous fait rire, ce soir en retenu, nous verrons si vous avez encore envie de rire, et j'enlève 50 points à Serpentard. Vous resterez à la fin du cours j'ai a vous parlés.  
  
A la fin du cours Harry et Draco allèrent Hermione.  
  
_Tu aurais pu remercier Sandra, dit Draco, elle t'a évité une punition, j'espère qu'à l'avenir tu seras plus gentille avec elle.  
  
_Tu sais Hermione, Draco a raison, nous sommes restés toutes les vacances ensembles, elle est sympa, elle a même menti pour te protéger, c'est de ta faute si elle est tombée, tu aurais pu l'aider à se relever.  
  
_Harry, tu m'excuse, mais je dois réviser, dit-elle.  
  
Dans la salle de classe, Rogue regardait crabbe et Goyle de travers.  
  
_Que je ne vous reprenne plus à faire des réflexions de ce genre, que se soit pendant mon cours où ailleurs, ce que Mr Potter fait ne vous regarde pas, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, s'il ne fait de mal à personnes, ce qui est le cas. Si à l'avenir vous continuez à avoir un comportement enfantin pendant mes cours je m'arrangerais avec le directeur pour que vous soyez dispensé de mes cours.  
  
_Mais on aura des ennuis si on ne peut plus aller en cours de potion.  
  
_Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire, n'oubliez pas votre retenu ce soir.  
  
A l'abri des regards indiscrets, Draco écrivait une lettre à son père.  
  
« Père,  
  
Il y a quelque chose dont j'aurais du te parler avant, mais ayant peur de la réaction que tu aurais pu avoir, j'avais préféré attendre un peu. Les événements récents m'obligent à te le dire, préférant que tu l'apprennes de ma main plutôt que dans un journal. La personne dont je suis amoureux, c'est Harry Potter, je ne désire pas te choquer, c'est la réalité. Draco »  
  
Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, il emmena Sandra avec lui. Ils furent rejoints par Harry prés du lac. Harry sauta dans les bras de Draco, et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de passion, un peu trop, bien que Draco ne se plaignit pas.  
  
_J'ai écrit à mon père pour lui annoncer mes sentiments envers toi. _J'avais du mal à ne pas t'embrasser dans la journée, dit Harry.  
  
_Je sais, je suis irrésistible.  
  
Dans une demeure, Voldemort se préparait à aller punir quelqu'un.  
  
_Maître, dit le Mangemort, puis je venir avec vous ?  
  
_Oui tu m'as bien servi.  
  
Cette fois ci le mangemort n'avait pas de cagoule, c'était Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Il était quatre heures du matin quand Harry se réveilla, encore un cauchemar, Voldemort allait bientôt attaquer Rogue.  
  
Le lendemain Lucius Malefoy reçu la lettre de son fils.  
  
_A tu reçu une mauvaise nouvelle, demanda Voldemort.  
  
_Permettez-moi de m'absenter, je dois envoyer un hibou.  
  
_Dépêche-toi, le portoloin ne va pas tarder à partir.  
  
Malefoy était très affecté par la révélation de son fils, il décida de lui répondre.  
  
« Draco, tu me déçois, dire que j'étais ravi d'appendre que tu étais amoureux, je peux t'assurer que je ne pense plus. J'espère que se seras un coup de tête et que tu reviendras rapidement à aimer les filles, c'est un conseille que je te donne, si tu veux continuer à vivre au manoir. De plus si tu ne veux pas que ta situation ne s'aggrave, prie pour que ton mon n'apparaisse pas dans les journaux à sensation. Ton Père. »  
  
Le matin à la distribution du courrier, il y avait un autre exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour trouver un autre article sur Harry Potter.  
  
« Harry Potter est bien homosexuel,  
  
Maintenant je peux vous confirmer que les rumeurs étaient fondées, Harry Potter est bien homosexuel il sort avec Mr Draco Malefoy, . »  
  
La plupart des élèves ne lire pas l'article en sa totalité, ils regardaient Harry et Draco a tour de rôle, et faisaient des commentaires, de plus en plus virulent par rapport à ce qu'ils venaient d'appendre.  
  
_Je vous demande de vous arrêter, dit Dumbledore, je croyais avoir été clair la dernière fois. La vie privée de Mr Potter et de Mr Malefoy, ne vous concerne en rien, ils ont le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent, si ça ne fait de tord à personne. Toute personne qui sera prise à dire des propos déplacer, ou a les ennuyé devra me rendre des comptes, je connais des punitions exemplaires qui peuvent les dégoûter d'avoir la langue un peu trop pendue. Si vous ne voulez pas avoir une punition, que vous n'oublierez jamais, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. En attendant, je crois que vous n'aurez plus besoin de ses torchons, accio journal.  
  
Tous les journaux quittèrent leurs propriétaires et allèrent devant Dumbledore.  
  
_Soyez gentil, Hagrid, de me débarrasser de ça.  
  
_Avec plaisir.  
  
Hermione attendit que Sandra quitte sa table, pour aller la voir.  
  
_J'espère que tu es fière de toi ?  
  
_Hein ?  
  
_Ne fais pas l'innocente, c'est toi Sylvie Mercier.  
  
_Tu dis n'importe quoi.  
  
_Comment a tu pu te comporter comme ça avec Harry, lui qui te prenait pour une amie. Il a toujours prit ta défense, et pour le remercié tu le trahis.  
  
_C'est toi qui te comporte mal, tu accuse sans preuve, si tu étais son amie, tu lui ferais confiance, tu ne sais rien de moi et tu te permets de me juger. J'ai encaissé ta méchanceté uniquement pour ne pas faire de la peine à Harry, mais là tu à pousser le bouchon trop loin, tu n'es qu'une garce, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.  
  
La parle fût joint aux gestes, elle gifla Hermione, puis parti en courant.  
  
Quand Harry et Draco rejoignirent Hermione dans le hall, elle avait une joue bien rouge. _Que s'est il passé ?, demanda Harry.  
  
_Sandra m'a giflée, c'est une.  
  
_NON ! dit Draco, si elle t'a giflée c'est que tu le mérites.  
  
_Tu ne comprends pas c'est elle Sylvie Mercier.  
  
_Et, ce n'est pas toi qui est visé, se serais à Harry et à moi de nous plaindre, a sa place je t'aurais donné autre chose qu'une gifle.  
  
_Hermione, tu vas arrêter d'accuser sans preuve, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a du des problèmes avec Mary Jane, que tu dois juger Sandra.  
  
Il était 9h00 quand Voldemort et Malefoy arrivèrent dans l'enceinte du château. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour trouver Rogue.  
  
_Tu es le premier à m'avoir trahit, tu seras le premier à mourir, dit Voldemort, endoloris.  
  
Rogue fût frappé de plein fouet par ce sortilège impardonnable, il tomba à genoux sous la douleur.  
  
_Tu as mal ?, tu regrette de m'avoir trahit !  
  
_Je ne regrette rien du tout, tue-moi, qu'on en finisse vite.  
  
_Tu ne crois quand même pas que je ne vais pas te faire souffrir un peu ? je te tuerais que lorsque tu m'auras dit a quel point tu regrette de m'avoir trahit.  
  
_Jamais.  
  
A ce moment Harry qui entrait dans la salle de cours, pour suivre un cours d'Histoire de la magie, fit tomber ses livres, sa cicatrice lui faisait trop mal.  
  
_Tu as mal ?, demanda Ron.  
  
_Voldemort est ici.  
  
_Tu délires, il ne peut pas être là.  
  
_Harry, Ron, vous avez fini de discuter on va être en retard, dit Hermione. _Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai plus urgent à faire, Ron tu pourras dire au professeur Binns que je serais en retard.  
  
_Que veux tu faire ?  
  
_ Sauver Rogue !  
  
Il partis en courant, les couloirs ne lui ont jamais aussi long.  
  
_Je crois que tu as assez souffert, dit Voldemort, veux tu que j'abrège tes souffrances ?  
  
_NNNNOOONNNNN !dit Harry laissez-le.  
  
Il se plaça entre Voldemort et Rogue.  
  
_Harry Potter, quelle bonne surprise, mais vois tu ce n'est pas toi que j'ai envie de tuer aujourd'hui. Peux tu te pousser s'il te plait que je puisse tuer ton professeur ?  
  
_NON ! !  
  
_Potter, poussez-vous, dit Rogue.  
  
_Vous avez été là quand j'en avais besoin, c'est à mon tour.  
  
_Potter ne m'obligez pas à me fâcher, pensez à celui que vous aimer.  
  
_Comment voulez que je continue à vivre, alors que je n'aurais rien fait pour vous aider.  
  
_Harry, tu devrais écouter ton professeur, soit tu te pousse, soit je te tue avec lui, que décides tu ?  
  
_Je ne bougerais pas.  
  
_Très bien, qu'elle force de caractères, c'est dommage de te tuer, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix, adieu Harry, adieu Rogue.  
  
Voldemort leva sa baguette, prêt à lancer le pire des sortilèges impardonnables, celui de la mort.  
  
_Ava. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de le dire en entier.  
  
_Explusium !  
  
C'était Sandra qui venait en courant.  
  
_Harry, professeur Rogue, vous allez bien ?  
  
Voldemort se retourna qui avait eu l'audace de l'attaquer, mais quand il vit Sandra, c'était comme ci il avait vu un fantôme.  
  
_Natacha ? , Lucius repartons je ne peux pas faire de mal à Natacha.  
  
Sandra aida Rogue à se relever.  
  
_Merci, vous nous avez sauvé la vie. Mais comment avez su ce qu'il se passait ?  
  
_Merci, Sandra dit Harry, tu sais pourquoi Voldemort t'a appelé Natacha ?  
  
Sandra n'eue pas le temps de répondre, en effet Dumbledore et McGonacall arrivaient en courant.  
  
_Que s'est il passait ?  
  
_Voldemort à réussit à entrer dans le collège, Potter a essayé de le dissuader de nous tuer, mais il n'a pas réussit c'est l'intervention de Melle Reeds qui a fait échouer son plan, il vient de repartir.  
  
A suivre.dans le chapitre 5, le secret, où il y a des révélations, à ne pas manquer.  
  
Un gros merci à mes fans fidèle, un peu de retard du à une bronchite, Cora, lululle, céline s , mangafana. 


	5. Le secret

Chapitre 5 : Le secret ( Calogéro)  
  
Dans son quartier général Voldemort faisait les cents pas. Il semblait songeur.  
  
_Natacha est encore en vie ?  
  
_Maître, lui dit Licius Malefoy, vous savez bien qu'elle est morte.  
  
_Ah ! En est tu sûre ?  
  
_Oui, ça c'est passé il y a trois mois.  
  
Le soir avant le dîner Draco alla voir Harry.  
  
_Après le repas rejoint moi prés du lac, tu me manque.  
  
Le repas se passa sans incidents, le discours du directeur avait fait son effet. Harry se dépêcha de manger pour ne pas être en retard, Draco était déjà présent. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser.  
  
_MMHH ! !  
  
Ils se retournèrent, c'était Rogue.  
  
_Je suis désolé de vous déranger dans cette position, mais pour votre sécurité vous ne devez pas vous trouver à l'extérieur du château. Mr Potter, je voudrais vous remercier vous n'avez sauvez la vie, vous avez fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire.  
  
De retour à sa salle commune, Harry croisât Dumbledore.  
  
_Bonsoir Harry, je suis désolé d'avoir écourté ton rendez-vous avec Draco, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, il vaut mieux rester prudent. Le mot de passe à été changé, c'est sémo maintenant.  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Harry, je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir pris notre défense ce matin.  
  
_C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta compréhension.  
  
Le lendemain il y un article de Sylvie Mercier dans la gazette du sorcier.  
  
« le choix de Dumbledore, Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard, a fait des choix contestables, notamment sur ses fréquentations. Dernièrement il aurait accepté que la fille d'une mangemort intègre son établissement, de plus directement en sixième année. Il s'agit de Melle Sandra Reeds qui était étudiante à Beauxbâtons, son renvoie de cette Académie est un mystère. De plus sa mère qui était une partissante de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Mon, a eu une mort mystérieuse que personne n'a réussit à expliquer. J'ai même appris de source sûr, que le seigneur des ténèbres, qui avait réussit à s'infiltrer dans le collège dans le but de tuer un professeur de Poudlard, aurait fui devant Sandra Reeds, l'appelant même Natacha, il est vrai que la ressemblance est frappante. Natacha Ludovic, qui a été enfermé à Azkaban, aurait pu appendre à sa fille la magie noire. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Mon, a bénéficié d'une complicité interne, Sandra Reeds pourrait bien être cette personne. On se demande donc le bien fondée des choix de Dumbledore qui devrait prendre sa retraite plutôt que des complices du seigneur des ténèbres. C'est juste mon avis. Sylvie Mercier »  
  
A la lecture de l'article, Sandra se sentit très mal, mes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle se leva précipitamment et parti en courant, au passage elle bouscula des élèves mais ne s'en aperçue pas.  
  
_Que lui arrive t'il ? , Se demanda Hermione.  
  
Mais quand elle lu l'article.  
  
_Quoi ? sa mère une mangemort ? Harry c'est vrai ce qu'elle à écrit au sujet de l'attaque du professeur ?  
  
_Si Sandra n'avait pas été là, ni moi, ni Rogue ne serions encore en vie.  
  
_Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi, qui tu sais, se serait enfuit en la voyant ?  
  
_Non !  
  
Draco alla directement à la table des Gryffondors.  
  
_Bonjour Harry, Ron, vous n'avez pas vu Sandra ?  
  
_Et moi, je pue, demanda Hermione. _Oui, tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé auprès de Sandra.  
  
_Pour ta gouverne, elle était là il y a peu de temps, mais après avoir lu le journal, elle est partie en larme.  
  
_Quel journal ?  
  
_Celui-ci, tiens lis ! Alors tu vois ?  
  
_Je vois que tu accusais à tort Sandra d'être cette Sylvie Mercier, elle n'aurait jamais écrit un tel article si tu avais eu raison.  
  
_Je sais bien, dit Hermione, j'ai été un peu dure, mais il y a quelque chose de louche autour de Sandra.  
  
Devant sa cabane Hagrid attendait ses élèves, il avait les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Harry et Draco allèrent le voir avant le début du cours.  
  
_Bonjour, Hagrid.  
  
_Bonjour les enfants, tu sais Harry tu peux tout me dire, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas avoué que tu sortais avec Draco ? .Petit cachottier ! La prochaine fois, je ne veux pas être le dernier à être au courant. Puis il s'adressa à Draco, je te confie Harry, je te donne pour mission de le rendre heureux, mais attention si tu lui brise le c?ur.  
  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi je veux son bonheur.  
  
Quand le cours commença, Sandra venait d'arriver avec les yeux d'un lapin albinos. Hagrid, Harry et Draco allèrent à sa rencontre.  
  
_Sandra ça va ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Non.  
  
_Tu veux en parler ?  
  
Les larmes se remirent à couler, Harry prit Sandra dans ses bras.  
  
_Va y pleure, ça va te soulager.  
  
_Tu pourras suivre le cours ? , demanda Hagrid. _Je suis désolée de vous faire tous ses ennuis.  
  
_Ne dit pas de bêtises, Dit Draco, nous sommes tes amis.  
  
_Draco a raison, dit Hagrid, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, la seule fautive c'est cette Sylvie Mercier, si jamais je la trouve, le lui fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.  
  
Le cours commença avec dix minutes de retard, Harry resta avec Draco et Sandra, et laissa Hermione seule avec Ron. Les créatures à étudiées sont des kneazles, une espèce de chat mutant avec de grandes oreilles, qui possèdent la faculté de repérer les personnes peu recommandables.  
  
_Pour le premier cours, vous allez les regardaient de loin, ils doivent s'habituer à vous, ils sont agressifs quand ils ont peur.  
  
_Comme ça on ne risque pas d'aller à l'infirmerie, dit Draco en rigolant, tu es sur qu'ils ne mordent pas.  
  
_Si, seulement les personnes mauvaises, répondit Hagrid.  
  
_Alors Crabbe et Goyle font se faire mordre.  
  
_Ils sont mignons, dit Sandra.  
  
_Je trouve moi aussi, dit Hagrid.  
  
_Mais il n'y a pas besoin d'un permis, demanda Hermione.  
  
_C'est un détail.  
  
Quand Hermione s'était approchée des kneazles, ils se mirent à s'agitaient, l'un réussit même à s'échapper de l'enclos.  
  
_Non, dit Hagrid, reviens-toi.  
  
Il parti en courant derrière la pauvre bête, qui trouva refuge derrière Sandra. Elle se baissa pour prendre la créature dans ses bras.  
  
_N'est pas peur.  
  
Le kneazle a l'étonnement de tous, se mit à lui lécher le visage.  
  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Hagrid au prochain cours, je les lâcherais pour que vous puissiez vous en occuper.  
  
_C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, dit Crabbe.  
  
_Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu ne risqueras rien, dit Draco.  
  
_Toi, tais-toi, tu trahis ta maison en fréquentant un Gryffondor, sale pédé.  
  
Sandra ne mit pas longtemps pour réagir, et donna une baffe à Crabbe.  
  
_A ta place je garderais mes réflexions pour moi, pour qui te prends tu ? tu crois que tu es parfait, que tu peux juger les autres. Va-t'en avant que je ne devienne violente.  
  
Crabbe peu fière de lui reparti, en passant devant l'enclos, il fut mordu par le kneazle qui avait adopté Sandra.  
  
Hermione voulu dire quelque chose à Sandra.  
  
_Sandra, je suis.  
  
_Non ! tu ne me parles pas !  
  
Après le repas, il y avait cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Sirius.  
  
Dans la salle de cours, Sandra était au fond avec Harry, Draco et Ron, Hermione se mit au premier rang. A peine le cours était à peine commencé qu'il fût interrompu par McGonagall.  
  
_Les cours sont suspendus, dit elle, vous regagnez vos salles communes, sauf Melle Reeds.  
  
_Que se passe t'il ? demanda Sirius.  
  
_Conseille de discipline !  
  
_Professeur McGonagall, vous ne pouvez pas, dit Harry.  
  
_Mr Potter ! Occupez-vous de vos affaires, il s'agit de Melle Reeds, et cela ne vous concernent en rien, filer !  
  
Le conseille se déroula en huit clos, étaient présent, Dumbledore, Sirius, Rogue et McGonagall.  
  
_Mlle Reeds, dit McGonagall, si j'ai fait réunir ce conseille pour vous juger, c'est dans le but de vous renvoyez.  
  
_Nimerva, calmez-vous, dit Dumbledore, rien ne justifie un renvoie.  
  
_Pour l'instant.  
  
_Nous pouvons savoir de quel crime est accusé Melle Reeds, demanda Rogue.  
  
_De complicité avec Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom.  
  
_C'est absurde, dit Sirius.  
  
_Pas du tout, reprit McGonagall, avec une mère mangemort.  
  
_Si je peux me permettre, mais Natacha Ludovic, n'a jamais été une mangemort.  
  
_Qu'en savez vous ? Elle a été reconnue coupable lors de son procès.  
  
_Moi aussi, et pourtant je suis innocent, dit Sirius.  
  
_C'était une erreur, mais il y en a peu !  
  
_Nimerva, vous avez perdu la raison ? Demanda Dumbledore, même si vous n'aimiez pas Natacha, ce n'est pas une raison pour que vous lui mettiez sur le dos les erreurs qu'aurait pu faire sa mère.  
  
_Je sais bien ce que je fais. Melle Reeds, si vous avouez maintenant, je serais faire preuve d'indulgence.  
  
_Que voulez-vous que j'avoue ? demanda Sandra.  
  
_Que vous avez aidé Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom, a pénétrer dans le collège.  
  
_Je n'ai aidé personne, pourquoi l'aurai-je aidé ?  
  
_Parce que vous sa complice.  
  
_Je suis la complice de personnes ! et quels intérêts aurais-je eu à le faire ? _Vous êtes comme lui, vous n'aimez pas les sangs de bourbes, et ceux qui ont des parents moldus, comme Melle Granger.  
  
_J'ai du sang de moldu par mon père, et c'est Hermione qui ne n'aime pas, de plus ma mère a été enfermée à Azkaban à cause de Voldemort.  
  
_Et ! Bien, vous allez nous prouver votre bonne foi, j'ai pris du véritasérum dans le bureau de Rogue, vous allez en boire, comme ça vous allez arrêter de mentir.  
  
_Comment avez-vous osez fouillez dans mes affaires ? demanda Rogue, et combien de fois faudra t'il vous dire que sa mère n'était pas une mangemort, vous oubliez que je les ai espionnés, Voldemort à fait circuler cette rumeur uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait rejetée.  
  
_Sévérus à raison, dit Dumbledore, Nimerva si vous n'aviez dit pourquoi vous vouliez faire ce conseille, j'aurais refusé, d'ailleurs je le refuse, je désire que le conseille finisse.  
  
_Dès qu'elle aura pris la potion et qu'elle nous aura montré son bras gauche, pas avant.  
  
Sandra eue un mouvement de recule.  
  
_Vous avez peur Melle Reeds ? mais de quoi, de dire quelque chose de compromettant ou d'avoir la marque des ténèbres sur votre bras ? dit McGonagall, remontez votre manche et tout de suite.  
  
_NON !  
  
_Alors avouez ! tout le monde à y a gagné.  
  
_Sauf moi.  
  
_Pour la dernière fois, remontez votre manche.  
  
Sandra regarda McGonagall droit dans les yeux.  
  
_NON.  
  
_Puis que vous le prenez comme ça, vous ne me l'assez pas le choix.  
  
McGonagall n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un élève lui tienne tête, elle fît pendre le véritasérum de force à Sandra, malgré les protestations de Dumbledore, Rogue et Sirius.  
  
_Au moins on sera fixé, reprenons, Melle Reeds remontez votre manche.  
  
Sandra voulue résister à la potion, mais ne pu le faire longtemps, elle finie par remonter sa chemise. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la marque des ténèbres, mais son avant bras gauche était dans un piteux état, comme s'il avait été brûlé.  
  
_Mon Dieu ! mais comment avez-vous eu ça ? demanda Rogue.  
  
_J'étais en cours de potion, quand une camarade renversa son chaudron sur mon bras.  
  
_C'était un accident ? demanda McGonagall.  
  
_Non, elle a fait exprès de renverser son chaudron.  
  
Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry et Ron se faisaient du souci pour Sandra.  
  
_Ils ne vont pas la renvoyer, demanda Ron.  
  
_Je ne sais pas, dit Harry.  
  
_Elle devra avoir des arguments en béton, dit Hermione.  
  
_D'accord, j'ai eu tort dit McGonagall, mais ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas la marque, que vous n'êtes pas une mangemort comme votre mère.  
  
_Je vous interdis de dire du mal de ma mère, vieille bicque, dit Sandra, en pleure.  
  
_Surveillez votre langage Melle Reeds, hurla McGonacall, au lieu de dire des obscénités dites la vérité.  
  
_C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?  
  
_Oui, cela fait une heure que je vous le demande.  
  
_Sandra, non, il vaut mieux que tu ne parle plus, dit Dumbledore.  
  
_Non, elle va parler maintenant qu'elle s'est décidée, dit McGonagall.  
  
_La potion est trop forte, dit Rogue, on ne peut plus faire marche arrière.  
  
En effet, la potion était tellement puissante, que plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire son action.  
  
_A cause de Voldemort, ma mère a été enfermée à Azkaban.  
  
_Nous le savons déjà, dit McGonagall.  
  
_Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que Fudge, a demandé qu'un détraqueur l'embrasse.  
  
_COMMENT? ? ?, dit Sirius, Fudge a osez faire ça ?  
  
_Oui, ça s'est passé il y a trois mois.  
  
_Mais cela n'explique pas sa mort, dit McGonagall. Le baiser du détraqueur, prive sa victime de son âme, mais ne la tue pas, elle reste en vie, enfin si on peut encore parler de vie.  
  
_Sandra, non n'en dit pas plus, dit Dumbledore, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter ce conseille maintenant.  
  
_Dés que Melle Reeds aura finie ce qu'elle a à dire, pas avant, dit McGonagall.  
  
_Sandra n'est plus en état de parler, dit Sirius.  
  
_Elle répondra quand même à mes questions, elle est la seule à connaître la vérité.  
  
_Je ne supportais plus de voir ma mère dans cet état, alors un jour j'ai, j'ai .  
  
Sandra ne pue finir sa phrase, tellement qu'elle pleurait.  
  
_Oui ? qu'avez vous fait ? demanda McGonagall.  
  
_Le conseil est fini, dit Dumbledore, Sirius pouvez vous emmener Sandra à l'infirmerie ?  
  
_Elle ira à l'infirmerie dés qu'elle aura fini sa phrase.  
  
_Alors, c'est moi qui vais la finir, dit Dumbledore, dans le but de délivrer sa mère, Sandra la tuée, alors je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait se lier avec Voldemort !  
  
_Oui, vous avez raison, dit McGonagall.  
  
Sirius emmena Sandra à l'infirmerie. Les cours ne reprirent pas, et Dumbledore demanda aux professeurs présent de garder le secret sur ce qu'ils venaient d'appendre.  
  
En allant à l'infirmerie Sandra et Sirius croisèrent Hermione.  
  
_Sandra ça va, ils ne vont pas te renvoyer ?  
  
_Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne plus jamais n'adresser la parole, ce que tu peux être gourde.  
  
_Je viens aimablement m'excuser, et toi tu.  
  
_Hermione non, dit Sirius, n'en dit pas plus, et retourne dans ta salle commune.  
  
Au repas du soir Sandra n'était pas présente, dans le but de faire taire les rumeurs qui commençaient à circuler Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
_Votre attention, s'il vous plait, Melle Reeds est un peu souffrante, elle ne pourra suivre les cours pendant un moment, je compte sur vous pour l'aidez à se remettre à niveau quand elle ira mieux.  
  
Sirius alla voir Harry et Draco à la fin du repas.  
  
_Sandra se repose à l'infirmerie, elle ne peut recevoir de visites actuellement, mais elle n'est pas renvoyé de Poudlard, je vous donnerai de ces nouvelles dès que j'en aurais.  
  
A suivre dans le chapitre 6, laisse moi te dire, à ne pas manquer.  
  
A Lululle, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, je te rassure, elle est écrite en totalité, je la mets par chapitre pour maintenir un peu de suspense. Je te remercie de la lire avec autant d'intérêts.  
  
A Cora, je vais essayé de mettre la suite aussi vite que je peux, mais je n'ai pas Internet chez moi, dont c'est difficile.  
  
A Céline s. j'espère être a la hauteur de tes espérances, merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
A Nina Malefoy j'espère que tu aime la suite.  
  
A Mangafana tu vois Rogue vas bien, et oui Harry et Draco ne sont pas sage, ils sont amoureux, donc pas sages, logiques. ^__^la reponse a ta question est dans ce chapitre, et non Sandra n est pas la fille de Voldemort, mais Voldemort dans le passe a ete a moureux de sa mere.  
  
A Enishi j'espère que tu aime aussi cet fic, merci de me soutenir et d'être mon amie.^__^pense a me mettre un petit revieu, sa fait plaisir.  
  
A alician et oui malgre mes tentacules je ne suis pas a l abri d erreurs de frappes, merci de me soutenir. 


	6. Laisse moi te dire

Chapitre 6 : Laisse moi te dire (De Palmas)  
  
Voldemort était très content, il venait de lire la gazette du sorcier, l'article qu'il avait lu l'avait rendu de bonne humeur.  
  
_Licius, mon ami, je viens d'avoir une idée de génie, Harry Potter n'en a pas pour longtemps, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ton fils sortait avec lui ?  
  
_Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ?  
  
_Tu mens mal, bien sûr que tu ne me l'avais pas dit.  
  
_Pouvez me dire en quoi consiste cette bonne idée ?  
  
_Bien sûr, je vais me servir d'un pingoulard.  
  
_Un pingoulard ? Mon Dieu ! vous vous rendez compte, si Draco le voit tuer Potter, il ne s'en remettrait jamais, et s'il se trompe de cible.  
  
_Ton fils n'avait pas à me trahir. As tu quelque chose à reprocher à mon plan ?  
  
_Non, vous avez raison, votre plan est parfait, Draco savait ce qu'il faisait, il n'a plus qu'un assumer les conséquences de ses actes.  
  
La semaine se termina sans incident, Sandra resta à l'infirmerie, mais demanda à ne voir personne. Harry était devenu le capitaine de son équipe, Draco lui aussi. Maintenant que leur relation était connue de tous, Harry et Draco ne se cachaient plus, ils étaient ensembles pendant les cours, mais ils préféraient rester discrets quand ils s'embrassaient voir plus.  
  
Lundi matin, Harry et Draco étaient de plus en plus inquiet pour Sandra qui n'était toujours pas sorti de l'infirmerie, Sirius y était resté tout le week-end.  
  
Draco reçu une lettre de son père, mais il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir ni la lire seul, il alla rejoindre Harry à sa table.  
  
_Bonjour mon ange, salut Ron.  
  
_Bonjour mon c?ur, répondit Harry.  
  
_S'lut, répondit Ron.  
  
_Tu m'excuse, mais je dois parler avec Harry.  
  
Harry et Draco allèrent dans la salle de leur prochain cours métamorphose. Là Draco commença à embrasser tendrement Harry.  
  
_C'est ça que tu avais à me dire ?  
  
_Non tu es bête, je viens de recevoir une lettre de mon père.  
  
_Que dit il ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore lue.  
  
_Tu attends quoi, le déluge ?  
  
_Que tu sois là pour la lire ensembles, on ne sait jamais.  
  
« Draco,  
  
Je suis désolé de t'avoir menacé dans ma précédente lettre, mais la nouvelle que tu m'avais annoncé m'avais un peu choqué. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu à la maison, tu peux même y emmener Potter si tu veux. J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service, va voir ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour lui demander qu'il te parle des pingoulards je compte sur toi, ton père »  
  
_Les quoi ? tu sais ce qu'est un pingoulard ?  
  
_Pas du tout, mais Sirius doit le savoir.  
  
_Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit McGonagall.  
  
_Le cours a déjà commencé ?  
  
_Non, dans dix minutes, je voulais dire à Mr Potter que j'étais désolée, en effet la personne avec qui vous sortez ne me regarde pas, il s'agit de votre vie et cela ne me concerne pas.  
  
_Comment va Sandra, demanda Harry. Elle reprend les cours quand ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas, après ce qu'il s'est passé, il se peut qu'elle ne les reprenne jamais.  
  
_Vous l'avez renvoyé ? demanda Draco.  
  
_Non, mais c'est. je préférerais ne pas en parler maintenant.  
  
_Vous savez ce qu'est qu'un pingoulard ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Ce n'est pas à votre programme, il faudra attendre l'année prochaine.  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
_Vous n'en savez pas assez cette année.  
  
Le cours commença par un contrôle surprise, mais à peine McGonagall eu finie de distribuer les sujets que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
_Entrée !  
  
Harry et Draco crurent un moment que Sandra était revenue, mais non c'était Rogue.  
  
_Excusez-moi, mais le directeur souhaite voir Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy.  
  
_Oui, je sais, allez-y Mrs Potter et Malefoy.  
  
Devant le bureau du directeur Rogue se souvena du mot de passe.  
  
_Jack Bauer !  
  
_Séverus, vous vous êtes souvenus du mot de passe ? dit Dumbledore.  
  
_Oui, je sais c'est une série de moldus et c'est super.  
  
_Vous aussi vous aimez 24 heures ? super! on pourra regarder la deuxième saison ensembles !  
  
_Puis je partir ?  
  
_Oui !  
  
_Draco, Harry, prenez un fauteuil, si je vous ai convoqué c'est pour vous parler de votre amie Sandra.  
  
_Elle va bien ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Non, tu vois elle a tentée de mettre fin à ses jours.  
  
_QUOI ! ! elle s'est suicidée ?  
  
_Elle a essayée, mais nous sommes intervenus à temps, enfin j'espère, actuellement elle est encore dans le coma. Harry ça va ?  
  
Harry était sous le choc, les larmes tombaient seul des ses yeux.  
  
_Je suis désolé, dit Dumbledore, dès que j'en apprends plus je te tiendrais au courant, toi aussi Draco.  
  
Draco se leva et pris Harry dans ses bras.  
  
_Je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi.  
  
Quand Harry fût remit, il sortit du bureau du directeur.  
  
_Draco, dit Dumbledore, je compte sur toi pour faire manger Harry.  
  
_Je veux bien, mais s'il ne veut pas.  
  
_Tu le gaves comme les oies.  
  
En retournant dans la grande salle, Harry et Draco croisèrent Hermione.  
  
_Alors que te voulais le directeur ?.  
  
Draco ne laissa pas à Hermione finir sa phrase, il l'avait giflé.  
  
_Draco, mais ça ne vas pas ? Harry tu pourrais pendre ma défense ? je veux juste te demander si tu as des nouvelles de Sandra.  
  
_Elle a fait une tentative de suicide, dit Harry.  
  
_Elle a fait ça ?  
  
_Actuellement, elle est dans le coma, et Dumbledore ne sait pas si elle va en sortir.  
  
_Tu crois que c'est ma faute ?  
  
_Oui, tu as une pars de responsabilité, tu as était tellement immonde avec Sandra, comme la plupart des Gryffondors, il n'y a que Ron qui a été gentil avec elle, tu as intérêt à ce qu'elle reprenne connaissance, en attendant ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Dit Draco.  
  
_Draco, tu es un peu dur, dit Harry.  
  
_Pas plus qu'elle ne l'a été avec Sandra.  
  
Draco emmena Harry à sa table, il s'y assit aussi.  
  
_Alors, demanda Ron.  
  
Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passer.  
  
_C'est vraiment horrible, j'espère qu'elle va se réveiller, mais mange un peu, dit Ron.  
  
_Je n'ai pas faim, dit Harry.  
  
_Draco, dit Ron, tu le tien et moi je lui mets la nourriture de force dans la bouche.  
  
_D'accord !  
  
_Mais je ne suis pas une oie, dit Harry.  
  
_Alors tu mange, je vais rester avec toi pour ce midi.  
  
_Je n'ai pas faim.  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave, tu mange quand même pour me faire plaisir.  
  
Harry fini par manger, Hermione ne se présenta pas pour le repas. Le cours de l'après midi était celui de potion, il était interminable, et la potion difficile, Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et la rata, il ne fût pas le seul, Draco essaya bien de l'aider mais n'y arriva pas.  
  
_Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je la fasse à votre place ? demanda Rogue.  
  
Il passa devant Harry, dont la potion avait virée vers le noir au lieu du jaune attendu.  
  
_Je suis désolé, dit Harry.  
  
_Ce n'est pas de votre faute, la potion est dure, avec ce qu'il s'est passé il est normal que vous avez des difficultés a vous concentrez, je vais vous aider.  
  
_Professeur Rogue, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'aide dit Crabbe.  
  
_Non Mr Crabbe, c'est de réflexion et de concentration dont vous avez le plus besoin.  
  
Au repas du soir Hermione alla voir Harry.  
  
_Harry tu sais bien que je suis désolée pour Sandra.  
  
_Moi oui, mais pas Draco.  
  
_Le directeur t'a expliqué pourquoi elle a fait ça.  
  
_Non, il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle se réveille pour nous le dire. Tu iras la voir avec nous quand elle ira mieux.  
  
_Elle ne voudra pas, elle ne doit pas m'aimer.  
  
_Pour une fois tu as raison, dit Draco.  
  
_Attends tu mange à notre table ?  
  
_Oui, j'ai pour mission de faire manger Harry, de plus je me sens seul à ma table.  
  
_Harry peut manger seul.  
  
_Dumbledore ma confié Harry, alors je ne le quitte plus, si ma présence te gène tu peux aller plus loin.  
  
_Non, tu ne me gène pas.  
  
Après le repas Harry et Draco allèrent voir Sirius pour lui demander des renseignements sur les pingoulards.  
  
_Ce n'est pas à votre programme de cette année, mais il est vrai que se sont des créatures dangereuses, je ne pourrais pas vous en montrer un vrai, mais plus vite vous les connaîtrez plus vite vous pourrez les vaincre.  
  
La journée du lendemain fût interminable.  
  
Pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry et Draco se mirent au premier rang.  
  
_Aujourd'hui, il y aura un changement dans notre programme, dit Sirius, nous allons étudier les pingoulards, qui à une idée de ce que cela peut être ?  
  
Hermione fût la première a levée la main.  
  
_C'est un esprit qui influence le comportement.  
  
_Pas du tout, qui d'autres, Neville ?  
  
_Je crois que c'est une espèce de pingouin méchant.  
  
Ce qui fit rire la classe.  
  
_C'est presque ça. Vous avez déjà étudiez les épouvantars, le pingoulard fait le contraire, il prend la forme de la personne que vous aimez le plus. Mais ne vous y fiez pas c'est pour mieux vous piégez et vous tuez, il est très difficile de les démasqué, mais une fois démasqué il reprend sa forme initiale, qui est un pingouin. Il y a une photo page 56 de votre livre. Il n'est impossible de vous en montrez un vrai.  
  
_Y a t'il un moyen de les démasquer ?  
  
_Non, la copie est trop parfaite, enfin presque mais il est difficile de voir les différences avec l'original.  
  
_Peux t'on les battre ?  
  
_Il n'existe aucun moyen, c'est en les tuant qu'ils reprennent leur forme initiale, le problème c'est qu'il y a eu des sorciers qui ont tué leurs meilleurs amis croyant avoir à faire à un pingoulard, par exemple pour Harry le pingoulard auras la forme de Draco.  
  
_Et vice versa, dit Draco.  
  
_Tout à fait alors la prochaine fois que tu voudras embrasser Harry, fait attention de ne pas embrasser un pingoulard.  
  
_Beurk ! je n'ose même pas imaginer, embrasser un pingouin.  
  
Ce qui fit rire toute la classe.  
  
_Vous rirez moins si vous en aviez un devant vous, des sorciers plus expérimentés se sont fait avoir.  
  
_Vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez, dit Dumbledore, qui venait d'entrée dans la salle.  
  
_Y a t'il un problème, demanda Sirius.  
  
_Aucun, je voulais juste vous demandez de me rejoindre à l'infirmerie après votre cours, Harry et Draco venez aussi.  
  
A la fin du cours, Harry et Draco allèrent rejoindre Sirius pour aller à l'infirmerie.  
  
_Sirius, tu sais pourquoi Dumbledore veut nous voir à l'infirmerie, demanda Harry.  
  
_Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie Dumbledore parlait avec Mme Pomsfrech.  
  
_Vous voilà ! j'ai de bonnes nouvelles, Sandra vient de sortir du coma, elle va bien.  
  
_Alors, on peut la voir, demanda Harry.  
  
_C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir ici.  
  
Harry et Draco ne purent rester longtemps.  
  
_Melle Reeds a encore besoin de repos, vous avez dix minutes, dit Mme Pomsfech.  
  
_Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait du souci, dit Sandra.  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry, nous sommes tes amis.  
  
_Si c'est grave, dit Sirius, qui était très en colère, ne t'avise plus de faire de genre de bêtises !  
  
Avant de partir, il gifla Sandra, et quitta l'infirmerie les larmes aux yeux.  
  
_Tu sais il a raison, dit Draco, pourquoi tu ne nous parles pas ?  
  
_Les dix minutes sont passées, allez veuillez sortir maintenant vous pourrez revenir dans deux heures.  
  
En sortant de l'infirmerie Harry et Draco croisèrent Hermione.  
  
_Alors, tu as des nouvelles de Sandra.  
  
_Oui, elle vient de se réveiller.  
  
_Je peux aller la voir ?  
  
_Pas maintenant, on doit aller la revoir dans deux heures, tu viendras avec nous.  
  
Peu de temps avant que Harry, Draco et Hermione, arrivèrent, Dumbledore alla voir Sandra.  
  
_Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux, tu sais que Harry s'est fait beaucoup de souci pour toi, il n'est pas le seul.  
  
_Vous allez me renvoyer ?  
  
_Bien sûr que non, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.  
  
_Si Harry et Draco apprennent ce que j'ai fait, il ne voudront plus me parler.  
  
_Ils sont tes amis, ils sont là pour te soutenir et non te juger, ils sont déjà là, je vais vous laisser, si tu veux un conseille ne garde pas tous pour toi, tu te sentiras mieux.  
  
_Sandra, tu te sens mieux ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, à toi aussi Draco.  
  
_Je dois partir demanda Hermione.  
  
_Non, reste comme ça tu seras aussi. Je vous ai menti, je n'ai pas osez dire la vérité, j'ai bien été renvoyée de Beauxbâton.  
  
_Qu'a tu fais ? demanda Harry.  
  
_J'ai tuée ma mère.  
  
_HEIN ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
_Elle était accusée à tort et elle à reçu le baiser d'un détraqueur, je ne pouvais plus la voir dans cet état, un jour j'ai.  
  
_Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, dit Hermione, je suis désolée, tu dois m'en vouloir. J'espère que l'on pourra être amie  
  
_Tu veux être mon amie, après ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
_Oui, et tu n'as rien à te reprocher.  
  
_Si tu ne nous as rien dit, c'est parce que tu avais peur que l'on te rejette si on connaissait la vérité, demanda Draco.  
  
_A Beauxbâtons, j'ai été traitée comme la pire des monstres, personne ne m'a soutenue.  
  
_Ici, ce n'est pas le cas, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, ainsi que Draco, dit Harry.  
  
_Moi aussi, dit Hermione ! soyons amie, enfin si tu me pardonne.  
  
_Bien sûr que je te pardonne.  
  
_Tu sors quand ?  
  
_Ce soir.  
  
_Tu viendras manger à notre table, dit Hermione, Draco le fait déjà.  
  
Quand Sandra arriva dans la grande salle, Hermione l'attendait avec Harry et Draco. En allant s'asseoir, Sandra ne vit pas que la moitié des élèves s'étaient retourner pour mieux la voir, ni le regard méprisant des Serpentard, et encore moins ceux d'un certain professeur. Le soir Hermione aida Sandra à rattraper les devoirs en retard. Elle l'emmena dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry fît de même avec Draco, mais ils ne révisèrent pas.  
  
_Harry, Draco, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs, vous pourriez vous cacher au moins.  
  
_Tu me déranges pas, dit Draco, regarde autre part.  
  
_Si tu crois que c'est facile.  
  
_Vivement les vacances que l'on soit que tous les deux, dit Harry.  
  
_C'est une bonne idée, je vais écrire à mon père pour lui demander la permission de t'emmener chez nous pour les vacances.  
  
A suivre .dans le chapitre 7 , la seule qui sait.A ne pas manquer.  
  
A Lululle :je mets la suite aussi vite que je le peux, ^___^ mais il faut maintenir un peu de suspense. Je te remercie de lire ma fic avec autant de passion.  
  
A Nina Malefoy Il y aura une petite scène comme les aimes les amateurs de slash, mais dans le chapitre 10, il faut la mérité ! ^___^  
  
A Céline s : tes revieuws me font plaisir.^___^  
  
A Mangafana : et oui Hermione et Sandra sont amies maintenant, mais l'action n'est pas encore fini, les pingoulards vont bientôt attaquer..^___^ McGonagall revient comme avant, elle était juste contrarié par l'attaque de Voldemort et à voulue un coupable.  
  
see you. ; ) 


	7. La seule qui sait

a Lululle: Harry et draco ne sont pas près de finir de faire des cochoneries, même dans les vestiaires, et oui quand on aime, on ne compte pas, bisous, merci de ton soutient.  
  
a Nina Malefoy: tes encouragements me vont droit au coeur.  
  
a Mangafana: ce n'est pas moi qui est trouvé le mon, c'est diablotine, et oui elles sont trés dangereuses, et vont attaquer bientôt...  
  
a Céline s: je suis contente que l'histoire te plait, voici la suite.Merci de la lire avec autant d'intêrets.  
  
Chapitre 7 : La seule qui sait ( De Palmas)  
  
Avant d'aller se coucher Draco alla envoyer un hibou à son père. Il retourna dans sa salle commune après, ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que son père ne lira jamais cette lettre, car c'est Voldemort qui va la recevoir.  
  
« Père,  
  
Je tiens à te remercier, j'ai bien suivi ton conseille, Black Sirius nous a bien parlé des pingoulards, je voudrais te demander la permission d'emmener Harry à la maison pour les vacances de Noël afin que tu puisses mieux faire sa connaissance, ton fils Draco ».  
  
_Ainsi, il préfère son fils à moi, comment peut il me trahir, il ne paye rien pour attendre.  
  
Le lendemain matin Harry et Ron se préparaient psychologiquement à suivre leur prochain cours, divination.  
  
_Tu as encore cours avec cette vieille folle ? demanda Draco.  
  
_Qui est la vieille folle ? demanda Sandra.  
  
_C'est Mme Trelawney, et chaque à cours elle prédit la mort d'Harry, dit Ron.  
  
_Oui, j'ai bien cours avec elle, dit Harry, qui avait l'air très fatigué.  
  
_Harry, tu as encore fait un cauchemar, demanda Draco.  
  
_Oui !  
  
Draco prit Harry dans ses bras, et l'embrassa.  
  
_Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'aimerais être à tes côtés.  
  
_Je le sais que trop bien, moi aussi j'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés.  
  
_Ron, je te confie Harry, tu veille à ce que la folle ne l'embête pas trop, dit Draco.  
  
_Hermione tu ne vas pas en divination ? demanda Sandra.  
  
_Non, j'ai laissé tomber, j'ai préféré pendre cours d'arithmancie. On se retrouve pour le déjeuner.  
  
Hermione parti à son cours, Draco et Sandra avaient cours d'Histoire de la magie, Harry et Ron partirent vers leur tragique destin, cours de divination. La pièce n'ayant pas grandit le fond était encore trop prés, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mme Trelawney abordait toujours son sourire égnimatique  
  
_Bonjour les enfants, aujourd'hui nous allons utiliser les cartes à jouer de moldus, pour connaître votre avenir. Dans un jeu de 32 cartes, vous en prendrez 16 que vous disposerez en quatre groupes de quatre cartes, le premier groupe représentera vos pensées, le second votre présent, le troisième votre futur proche et le dernier votre futur éloigné. Vous vous mettez par deux, pour interpréter vos cartes, regardez page 56 de votre livre.  
  
Harry commença, après avoir disposé les cartes comme l'avait indiqué la professeur, Ron essaya de les interpréter, et comme d'habitude il y avait un pressage de mort.  
  
_D'abord tu pense que tu vas te disputer avec Draco, et que tu auras une bonne note, dans ton présent tu vas recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle mais tu seras content, dans ton futur proche tu vas subir l'attaque d'un ennemi et tu vas appendre la formation d'un couple, et dans le futur lointain tu vas mourir mais tu va réussir.  
  
_C'est n'importe quoi, je ne peux pas mourir et réussir en même temps.  
  
_Tu crois que pour le couple, c'est moi qui vais trouver une amie.  
  
_Je suis désolée de vous contredire Mr Weasley, mais le couple en question, sera avec un homme d'âge mur, pour le reste vous avez raison Potter sera heureux de mourir.  
  
Sur cette note optimiste que fini le cours de divination, Harry se dépêcha d'aller manger, en effet l'après midi c'était le premier match de Quidditch, il devait jouer contre les Serpentard.  
  
Les tribunes étaient bondées, les matchs de Quidditch étaient très aimés, surtout ceux qui opposés Gryffondor à Serpentard. Dans les vestiaires Draco était inquiet il n'avait pas vu son père dans les tribunes, ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de manquer un match de son fils. Draco n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le vif d'or, Harry arrêta de le chercher pour aller rejoindre Draco.  
  
_Draco, ça ne vas pas ?  
  
_Si tout va bien !  
  
_Non, ça ne va pas, tu te fais du souci pour ton père ?  
  
_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas là, il était tellement content quand je lui avais annoncé que j'étais le capitaine, il a du avoir un empêchement.  
  
_Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?  
  
_Non, il vaut mieux finir le match, comme ça on pourra parler, on sera mieux sur terre.  
  
_D'accord, alors a plus, je t'aime.  
  
Harry ne mit pas longtemps pour attraper le vif d'or. Gryffondor gagna de peu 190 à 180.  
  
Lucius Malefoy était très déçu d'avoir raté le premier match de son fils en tant que capitaine de son équipe. Voldemort lui avait trouvé un travail à la dernière minute. Depuis quelques jours Voldemort s'était montré froid et distant, de plus il n'avait plus de nouvelle de son fils, savait t'il ce qu'est un pingoulard ?.  
  
A la fin du match, Harry alla rejoindre Draco dans les vestiaires, mais ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, seuls dans ces lieux silencieux. Dans les bras de son amant Draco pensa à quel point sa vie aurait pu être plus facile, s'il avait été dans la même maison, s'il Voldemort n'avait jamais existé.  
  
_Draco, tu vas bien ? demanda Harry, à quoi tu penses ?  
  
_A nous, j'en ai marre de me cacher pour pouvoir te faire l'amour.  
  
_Tant que je suis avec toi, je me fou du lieu où je suis.  
  
_Moi aussi, mais les bancs sont trop durs.  
  
_Il faudra des coussins.  
  
_En attendant, j'aimerais que vous vous habilliez pour aller dîner, dit Sirius, il y trois personnes qui vous attendent pour manger.  
  
_Bonsoir Sirius, dit Harry, tu es là depuis longtemps ? _Je viens d'arriver, mais dépêchez-vous, Rusard va arriver.  
  
Quand Rusard entra dans les vestiaires, Harry et Draco venaient juste de finir de s'habillé.  
  
_Vous êtes encore là ! vous ne pouvez pas faire vos cochonneries ailleurs, je dois fermer les vestiaires, vous avez de la chance que le directeur accepte votre relation.  
  
Le lendemain s'était la première sortie au pré-au-lard.  
  
_Sandra tu va aller au pré-au-lard ?demanda Harry.  
  
_C'est quoi le pré-au-lard ?  
  
_C'est le seul village en Angleterre qui n'a aucun moldus.  
  
_Ron, tes frères y ont bien un magasin, Demanda Hermione.  
  
_Ils l'ouvrent aujourd'hui.  
  
_C'est quel type de magasins ?demanda Sandra.  
  
_De farces et attrapes, dit Harry.  
  
Harry, Draco, Hermione, Sandra, Ron et Ginny allèrent voir Fred et George dans leur magasin, mais il n'y avait que Fred, Ron lui présenta Sandra.  
  
_C'est ta petite amie ? elle est charmante.  
  
_Non, pas vraiment, répondit Ron, très rouge.  
  
_Mais tu voudrais bien, dit Ginny.  
  
_Ce que j'ai soif ! si on allait au chaudron baveur ?  
  
En allant au chaudron baveur, ils croisèrent George.  
  
_Salut George, dit Ron.  
  
_Pourquoi tu l'appèles George ? demanda Sandra.  
  
Tous rire sauf Sandra et George. _Je ne t'ai pas dit que Fred et George étaient jumeaux.  
  
_Ron, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une amie aussi jolie.  
  
_Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, dit Ron.  
  
Après avoir bu une bièraubeurre, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Sandra, Ron et Ginny raccompagnèrent George au magasin. Après avoir beaucoup dépensés ils retournèrent au château. Pendant le repas Harry et Ron firent une bataille de vraie fausse baguette magique. Avant d'aller se coucher Draco envoya une lettre à son père, mais comme la précédente, elle ne fût pas lue par son destinataire, mais par Voldemort.  
  
_Ainsi le fiston se fait du souci pour son père, comme c'est touchant, dit il en rire.  
  
Dans son lit Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il avait encore fait un cauchemar, il voulu se rappeler, mais il n'y arriva pas, la seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était que Voldemort rigolait. C'était à ces moments là que Draco lui manqué le plus. Bien qu'il n'est pas fait de cauchemar, Draco ne dormait pas lui non plus, il se faisait du souci pour son père, il aurait tant aimé le voir pendant le match.  
  
Pour le premier cours de la semaine McGonagall était de très mauvaise humeur.  
  
_Ca vous arrives de réviser un peu ? personnes, j'ai bien dit personne n'a réussit son contrôle de la semaine dernière. Vous avez vos ASPIC blanc à la fin de l'année, et actuellement vous seriez recalé à vos examens finaux, vous allez me refaire ce devoir aujourd'hui.  
  
A la fin du cours.  
  
_Melle Reeds, vous pouvez rester un moment ?  
  
_Oui, dit Sandra.  
  
_Je voudrais m'excuser, je sais que j'ai été trop dure avec vous.  
  
_ C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser dit Sandra, j'ai été grossière avec vous.  
  
_Je l'avais un peu cherché, je m'étais un peu énervé, je suis contente de voir que vous vous entendez bien avec Melle Granger.  
  
Sandra alla rejoindre Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermione pour le repas du midi.  
  
_Votre attention s'il vous plait, dit Dumbledore, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un bal aura lieu de week end prochain. Je tiens à préciser que vous pouvez y aller avec qui vous voulez, aucun couple ne seras refusé.  
  
_Je suis d'accord, dit Harry à Draco.  
  
_D'accord pour quoi ?  
  
_Pour aller au bal avec toi.  
  
_Tu aurais pu attendre que je t'invite avant de me dire oui.  
  
_Non, je n'aime pas attendre.  
  
Pour le cours de potion Rogue leurs demanda de refaire la même potion que la semaine dernière.  
  
_Cette fois ci elle est notée à la fin du cours, ceux qui n'arriveront pas à la faire seront en retenus, cela va peut être vous aidez à vous concentrer.  
  
Harry la réussit, ce ne fût pas le cas de Crabbe ni Goyle.  
  
_Bien Potter. Mr Crabbe et Goyle, je vous revoie demain pour votre retenu, vous êtes les seuls à ne pas l'avoir réussit.  
  
Sandra arriva en retard pour le repas du soir.  
  
_Il t'a invité ?demanda Hermione.  
  
_Oui.  
  
_J'espère que tu lui as dit oui.  
  
_EUH ! non.  
  
_Tu lui as dit non, pourtant tu l'aimes.  
  
_C'est bien le problème.  
  
_Alors va au bal avec lui.  
  
A ce moment Harry et Draco revenaient d'un de leurs rendez-vous.^__^  
  
_Que se passe t'il, demanda Harry.  
  
_Sandra a été invitée pour le bal, dit Hermione, mais elle lui a dit non.  
  
_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller au bal avec Ron ? dit Draco.  
  
_Ce n'est pas Ron qui m'a invitée, dit Sandra.  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave, dit lui oui quand même.  
  
_Tu sais Sandra, ce n'est pas important qu'il soit plus âgé que toi, dit Hermione.  
  
_Il est en 7 ème année ? dit Harry  
  
_Non, il a déjà fini ses études.  
  
_Je sais, dit Draco, c'est Fred ou George !  
  
_Non, il est plus vieux, dit Hermione.  
  
_Hein ? , tu caches bien ton jeux, mais il est vrai que vous allez bien ensembles, je compte sur toi pour aller au bal avec lui, d'accord ?  
  
Pour leur troisième cours avec les Kneazles, Hagrid décida de les lâcher, comme les kneazles courraient vite, il fût difficile de les rattraper, pendant que ses camarades essayaient de les attrapés, Harry alla voir Hagrid.  
  
_Ils sont en pleines formes, dit Hagrid.  
  
_Un peu trop dit Harry, tu leur donne quoi à manger ?  
  
_De tout, ils ne sont pas difficile, pourquoi ?  
  
_Si on mange la même chose, on aura plus de chance de les rattraper  
  
_Tu as fait l'école du rire ?  
  
_Non l'école des sorciers.  
  
Harry et Hagrid rirent tellement, qu'a la fin du cours, il manquait un kneazle.  
  
En se rendant au cours de défense contre les forces du mal Sandra croisa Dumbledore qui mangeait un mars.  
  
_Bonjour Sandra.  
  
_Bonjour Mr le directeur.  
  
_Tu veux un mars ?  
  
_Non, merci !  
  
_Tu lui as dit oui ?  
  
_Oui à qui et à quoi ?  
  
_A celui qui t'a invité pour le bal.  
  
_Je lui ai dit non.  
  
_Pourquoi, je suis d'accord pour que tu aille au bal avec lui, je lui ai dit la même chose, tu lui diras après le cours, prend un ?uf kinder, c'est rigolo il y a des surprises dedans.  
  
Hermione rejoignit Sandra avant d'entrée dans la salle, où Sirius préparait le cours.  
  
_Tu iras le voir à la fin du cours.  
  
_Et toi , tu y vas avec qui ?  
  
_Ron, il vient de me le demander.  
  
A la fin du cours Sandra alla voir Sirius  
  
_Professeur black ?  
  
_Oui !  
  
_J'ai bien réfléchi, je suis d'accord pour aller au bal avec vous, si vous le voulez encore.  
  
_Je serais ravi d'y aller avec toi, dit Sirius.  
  
En retournant dans la grande salle, Sandra croisa Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
_Tu as fini d'être toujours avec tous ses gryffondors, tu es à Serpentard ne n'oublies pas.  
  
_Je suis d'abord élève à Poudlard, de plus ce sont mes amis.  
  
_Tu pourrais être plus souvent avec nous, je peux être ton ami, dit Crabbe, même plus, viens avec moi au bal.  
  
_Non, j'ai déjà un cavalier.  
  
_Ah oui ! et qui ?  
  
_Ca ne te regardes pas.  
  
_Tu n'as personne, qui voudrait t'inviter tu es tellement moche ! alors vas- y avec moi.  
  
_Tu es sourd ? je viens de te dire que j'avais un cavalier.  
  
Crabbe s'avança et plaqua Sandra contre le mur.  
  
_Ce doit être Weasley, je suis plus beau que lui.  
  
_D'abord tu n'as pas du te voir dans un miroir, ensuite je n'y vais pas avec Ron, enfin tu me laisse partir.  
  
_Mr Crabbe ! dit McGonagall laissez Melle Reeds tranquille, ce seras 50 points de moins à Serpentard, filez !  
  
Sans demander leur reste Crabbe et Goyle partirent.  
  
_Melle Reeds, vous allez bien ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
Sandra alla rejoindre Harry, Draco et Hermione.  
  
_Alors, dit Hermione.  
  
_Je suis allez le voir, et je lui ai dit oui.  
  
_Mais à qui ? demanda Harry.  
  
_A ton parrain, Black Sirius.  
  
Le soir Harry fit un autre cauchemar, il voyait Voldemort tuait un mangemort.  
  
_Puis que tu m'as trahit, tu vas mourir ! Endoloris.  
  
Le mangemort avait l'air de souffrir.  
  
_Je vais te tuer petit à petit, une mort rapide serait trop beau pour toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, j'irais m'occuper de ton fils.  
  
Harry se réveilla en pleure, le mangemort en question, c'était le père de Draco, non ce n'est pas possible, que deviendrait Draco si son père mourait.  
  
A suivre dans le chapitre 8, six heures, c'est le bal, à ne pas manquer.  
  
Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre, j'espère que vous aimez, au fait j'aime les revieuws, alors si vous avez quelques secondes à me consacrez je serais très heureuse.^_______________^  
  
Lapieuvredudésert.  
  
See you ! 


	8. Six heures

A lululle : le pôvre Dumby, il est devenu le dealers officielle de mars et d'?uf surprises, le pire c'est qu'il est obligé de les donner, je ne comprends pas, les sucreries des sorciers doivent être vraiment bonne, je suis contente que tu aime toujours, voilà la suite, c'est le bal.  
  
A Malicia :pas de problème, voilà la suite, merci pour ton gentil message.  
  
A Jenali : pour répondre à ta question, oui c'est bien ça, tu as deviné, je suis flattée par tant de compliments ^__^ et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.  
  
A Céline s : je suis très contente que tu aimes, pour répondre a ta question, c'est bien ça ^___^  
  
A Lulune : j'espère que tu as bien eu accès à la suite, bonne lecture et merci.  
  
Chapitre 8 : Six heures ( De Palmas)  
  
Nous sommes samedi, il est 14h00, le bal débute dans six heures, le compte à rebours commence.  
  
Ces évènements se déroulent entre 14h00 et 15h00 le jour du bal à Poudlard.  
  
Harry, Draco, Hermione, Sandra et Ron étaient encore à la table des Gryffondor. Le repas était fini, et tous les autres élèves étaient déjà partis. Hermione voulait réviser à la bibliothèque, Harry et Ron voulaient jouer aux échecs, Draco être seul avec Harry, et Sandra se promener dehors.  
  
_Vous êtes encore à table, dit Rogue, allez tous dehors, il fait beau.  
  
_Allons voir Hagrid, dit Harry  
  
Hagrid était très content d'avoir de la visite.  
  
_Entrez, je vais faire du thé.  
  
Sandra voulue goûtait aux gâteaux d'Hagrid, mais après une bouchée, elle y renonça.  
  
_Mes gâteaux ne sont pas bons ?  
  
_Délicieux, mais comme je viens de sortir de table, je n'ai plus faim.  
  
_Hagrid, tu as retrouvé le kneazle qui manque ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Non, j'avais pensé qu'il reviendrait quand il aurait eu faim.  
  
_On peut d'aider à le chercher, dit Ron.  
  
_Tu es gentil, mais ça risque de pendre des heures, et le bal va bientôt commencer.  
  
En sortant de la cabane d'Hagrid, Hermione voulu aller à la bibliothèque, les autres profiter du beau temps pour se promener près du lac.  
  
Ces évènements se déroulent entre 15h00 et 16h00 le jour du bal à Poudlard.  
  
Hermione emmena Sandra à la bibliothèque pour réviser, Ron alla finir un devoir dans sa salle commune, Harry et Draco restèrent près du lac.  
  
_Harry tu ne m'as pas tout dit, c'était quoi ton cauchemar de cette nuit ?  
  
_Comment tu sais que j'ai fait un cauchemar ?  
  
_Je sais tout, enfin c'est Ron qui m'a dit que tu avais pleuré cette nuit.  
  
_Voldemort a tué un des ces mangemorts, mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, rien ne prouve qu'il l'a fait.  
  
Hermione avait du mal à finir son devoir d'arithmancie.  
  
_Je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur.  
  
_Attends, je vais d'aider, tu t'es trompée de coefficient, tu dois pendre 4 et non 2.  
  
_ C'est çà, je me disais bien que je me trompais quelque part.  
  
Ron essaya de finir son devoir pour binns, une dissertation, il fini par écrire une suite sans aucun sens.  
  
Sirius était dans sa chambre quand il fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
_Vous voulez me voir ?  
  
_Oui, fermez la porte, c'est très grave.  
  
Harry et Draco commençaient à avoir froid, ils décidèrent d'aller rejoindre les filles à la bibliothèque.  
  
_Vous venez réviser ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_Non, il fait froid, on vient au chaud, dit Harry, tu as fini tes devoirs ?  
  
_Oui, allons rejoindre Ron dans la salle commune.  
  
Ces évènements se déroulent entre 16h00 et 17h00 le jour du bal à Poudlard.  
  
Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Ron avait fini par s'endormir sur son devoir, Hermione décida de l'aider à le finir.  
  
_Tu devrais être plus attentif pendant les cours, n'oublie pas que les aspic blanc sont dans peu de temps.  
  
_Comment veux tu que je l'oublie, tu ne parles que de ça depuis la rentrée.  
  
_C'est important !  
  
_Hermione, oublie un peu les examens, dit Harry, ce soir il y a le bal, amuse toi un peu.  
  
_Je peux compter sur votre discrétion, dit Dumbledore à Sirius.  
  
_Bien sur Mr le directeur, il vaut mieux attendre confirmation de l'information avant de la divulguer.  
  
Sirius était inquiet, et si jamais l'information que lui avait donnée Dumbledore était exacte, il décida de chasser cette idée de sa tète, le directeur à raison il n'est pas utile de s'en faire, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, de plus cela ne changerais rien.  
  
Alors que tous étaient contents de faire la fête, enfin tous sauf Rusard, mais lui ce n'est pas pareil, il n'est jamais content. De plus Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'attendre le nouveau groupe qui devait jouer cette année, les frères U.S.B , composait de deux frères un groupe très populaire et très aimer sauf par Rusard, qui les considère comme des gueulards et non des chanteurs. Ils devaient arriver pour 16h00 mais il était presque 17h00 et ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.  
  
_Déjà qu'ils chantent comme des casseroles, mais en plus ils ne sont pas à l'heure, je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi.  
  
En vérité les frères U.S.B s'étaient un peu perdus, il faut dire que Poudlard est assez grand, ils étaient à côtés du terrain de Quidditch, et eux n'ont plus n'étaient pas très content.  
  
Ces évènements se déroulent entre 17h00 et 18h00 le jour du bal à Poudlard.  
  
La salle des Gryffondors était vide à présent. Ron et Harry étaient montés se changer dans leur chambre. Draco était retourné dans la sienne pour se faire beau. Hermione emmena Sandra dans la sienne, histoire de se faire belle. Sirius se préparait aussi dans sa chambre, bref tout le monde se préparaient, enfin tous c'est vite dit, il y en a un qui attend encore, Rusard, et deux qui marchent sans trop savoir où ils vont.  
  
Ron et Harry furent les premiers à être prêts, Ron avait mit la robe bordeaux et or que ses frères lui avaient offerte, et Harry celle qu'il avait déjà mit un bleue foncé. En attendant les filles, ils commencèrent une partie d'échecs. Hermione et Sandra avaient du mal à se décider pour leurs tenues, leurs coiffures, bref elles ne sont pas prêtes du tout.  
  
Quant à la patience de Rusard, à 17h30 elle fut récompensée par l'arrivée du groupe tant attendu. Bien que frères les deux membres du groupe ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, le premier était un grand blond aux cheveux courts aux yeux vert, et le second un grand brun aux cheveux longs et aux yeux gris ( un peu le sosie de Rogue mais en jeune et avec les cheveux propres ), mais ils étaient habillaient à l'identique de façon gothique, c'est à dire, avec des vêtements noirs, du même style que Rogue, mais en mieux.  
  
_Bonsoir, dit le brun, je suis Samuel Robert, et voici mon frère Philippe.  
  
_Ah ! c'est vous les frères U.S.B, vous êtes en retard.  
  
_ Le bal ne commence plus à 20h00 ?  
  
_Si, il commence à 20h00.  
  
_Alors on est en avances.  
  
Draco s'ennuyait dans sa salle commune, il était près depuis longtemps, il avait une belle robe grise et bleu turquoise qui le mettait très bien en valeur. Crabbe et Goyle ne lui avaient pas adressés la parole depuis longtemps, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir accepter sa relation avec Harry, mais depuis le discours du directeur ils s'étaient un peu calmés, il ne parlait pas dans son dos, et ne rigoler plus comme des ânes.  
  
Hermione et Sandra avaient finis de se coiffer et se maquiller, le plus dur et de trouver la meilleure toilette.  
  
Ces évènements se déroulent entre 18h00 et 19h00 le jour du bal à Poudlard.  
  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry en avait marre de perdre conte Ron. Hermione avait fini de se préparer, elle avait choisit une robe simple d'un vert très clair avec un peu de jaune, Sandra une robe grise et noir avec un peu de bleue aux manches. Quand elle voulut aider Sandra à la mettre, elle eu un refus.  
  
_Ne fais pas ta timide, je suis moi aussi une fille, enlève ta robe.  
  
_Non, je vais le faire dans ma chambre.  
  
_T'est bête change-toi ici, tu vas gagner du temps.  
  
Sans attendre de réponse, Hermione décida d'agir, et enleva la robe que porter Sandra afin de mettre la nouvelle, plus adapter à aller à un bal. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle vit l'avant bras gauche de Sandra.  
  
_Comment tu as eu ça ?  
  
_C'était pendant un cours de potion, ma voisine renversa le contenu de son chaudron sur mon bras.  
  
_Il y a un moyen de te guérir ?  
  
_Aucun, je vais devoir garder cette brûlure toute ma vie  
  
Draco décida d'aller chercher Harry dans sa salle commune, en passant devant la grande salle il croisât Sirius.  
  
_Sirius, il y a t'il un problème ?  
  
_Pas du tout, menti Sirius, va rejoindre Harry il doit d'attendre avec impatience.  
  
Draco reparti avec la certitude que Sirius lui avait menti. Harry sorti de sa salle commune dans le but de faire la même chose que Daco, aller à la rencontre de son amoureux. Ils se croisèrent à mi-chemin.  
  
Quand Sandra et Hermione furent prêtent toutes les deux, elles descendirent dans la salle où Ron les attendait.  
  
_Ce que vous êtes belles, dit il admiratif.  
  
Ces évènements se déroulent entre 19h00 et 20h00 le jour du bal à Poudlard.  
  
Sandra attendait Sirius qui avait un peu de retard. Harry, Draco, Hermione et Ron étaient déjà dans la grande salle.  
  
_Vous attendez quelqu'un ?  
  
Sandra se retourna c'était McGonagall.  
  
_Melle Reeds ?, j'ai faillit ne pas vous reconnaître, vous ressemblez tellement à votre mère dans cette tenue, elle était très belle, vous l'êtes aussi quand vous vous comportait en fille.  
  
A 19 h10 Sirius arriva, il avait mit une robe très simple, mais qui était en parfaite harmonie avec celle de Sandra, il fut frappé par la beauté de Sandra.  
  
_Vous êtes en retard !  
  
_Tu es stupéfiante !  
  
_Vous êtes pardonné.  
  
Le repas avait commençait quand Sirius et Sandra entrèrent dans la salle. Sirius qui tenait Sandra par le bras n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, certains élèves s'étaient arrêtés de manger.  
  
_Cette petite peste, elle y va avec un professeur, dit Crabbe.  
  
_ Veuillez surveiller votre langage Mr Crabbe, dit Rogue.  
  
Il n'avait pas reconnu Sandra, tant qu'elle avait changé, ce n'est qu'après s'être assis à la table des professeurs qu'il l'a reconnu.  
  
Harry lui aussi était très étonné par Sandra, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle puisse être aussi jolie.  
  
_Je croyais que c'était Sandra qui devait aller au bal avec Sirius, dit Draco.  
  
_C'est le cas, dit Hermione.  
  
Il est 20 h00, le compte à rebours est fini, le bal va pouvoir commencer.  
  
« Ca t'arrive sans crier gare  
  
au milieu d'une heure incolore  
  
un geste, une odeur, un regard  
  
qui comme déchire ton décor  
  
tout à coup ce c?ur qui t'avait presque oublié  
  
se pointe à ta porte et se remet à cogner  
  
attention, le ballet va commencer. »  
  
Les frères U.S.B avaient déjà commençaient leur première chanson, les tables avaient été poussées, mais il n'y avait que peu de couple sur la piste. Sirius dansait avec Sandra, mais il osait à peine la toucher. Ron dansait avec Hermione, mais il était tellement doué que ses pieds étaient plus souvent sur ceux d'Hermione que sur le dance floor.( désolé, mais je ne me souviens plus du terme en français , je dois trop écouter de techno ^____^)  
  
_Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention, tu m'écrases les pieds.  
  
_Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas danser moi.  
  
Harry et Draco étaient collées l'un à l'autre, mais ne danser pas beaucoup. A la deuxième chanson, plus rythmée que la première il y eu plus de couple.  
  
_Tu as vu ton parrain, dit Draco à Harry, il touche à peine Sandra.  
  
_Il faudra lui dire comment on danse, il à l'air ridicule à être aussi loin de sa partenaire.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle dégoûtaient de ne pas avoir de cavalière retournèrent dans leur salle commune.  
  
Hermione et Ron allèrent s'assoire à la fin de la deuxième chanson.  
  
_Tu es vraiment un piètre danseur.  
  
_Je ne suis pas le seul, regarde Sirius, il est à 15 mètres de Sandra.  
  
_Comme ça il ne lui marchera pas sur les pieds.  
  
« Tu comprends pas trop c'qui t'arrive  
  
tu crois d'abord à une erreur  
  
tu l'évites et lui te devine entre le désir et la peur  
  
tu t'entends lui dure des phrases sans aucun sens  
  
qu'importe les mots n'ont plus la moindre importance  
  
car le ballet a commencé »  
  
Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avancée, Sirius se rapprochait de Sandra. Harry et Draco avaient rejoint Hermione et Ron.  
  
_Vous ne dansez plus ? , Dit Harry.  
  
_Non, Ron me fatigue à m'écraser les pieds.  
  
A 22h00, il eu une pause pour les danseurs et les chanteurs, Sandra alla rejoindre ses amis.  
  
Les frères U.S.B furent accablés par leurs fans a leur descendante de l'estrade.  
  
_Sam, Pif, par ici, dit Sandra.  
  
Samuel et Philippe allèrent vers Sandra en courant avant de la pendre dans leurs bras.  
  
_Salut, p'tite puce, dirent ils.  
  
Les filles s'étaient retournées pour les regardaient de travers.  
  
_Elle sort avec quelqu'un est dés qu'il a le dos tourner, elle saute sur les premiers venus, qu'elle garce.  
  
_Attends Sandra, tu connais les frères U.S.B?  
  
_Oui, ce sont mes cousins.  
  
Sandra présenta Sam et pif à ses amis, et tous furent enchantés d'être présenté. Pendant que les adolescents faisaient connaissance, Sirius regardait d'un air soupçonneux les intrus qui tournaient autour de Sandra.  
  
_Allons, Sirius ne soyez pas jaloux, dit Dumbledore.  
  
_Ne dites pas de bêtises, jaloux moi, pourquoi je serais jaloux.  
  
_Parce que vous avez des sentiments pour Sandra, vous ne risquez rien ils sont cousins.  
  
_Ah, cela me rassure, j'ai eu un peu peur.  
  
Ron était parti chercher des boissons avec Sam.  
  
_Cette année, il y a une nouvelle boisson, cactus, il paraît que c'est bon.  
  
A la fin de la pause, Samuel et Philippe retournèrent chanter, Harry et Draco allèrent pendre un peu l'air dehors, Ron retourna danser avec Hermione, et Sirius avec Sandra.  
  
« Il met ses plus beaux atours et du miel dans sa voix  
  
toi tu te fais velours et tes bijoux brillent sur toi  
  
il te dit poèmes et rêves et lointains voyages  
  
tu réponds Florence, peinture, impeccables images  
  
un coup d'?il à son dos, ses hanches quand s'efface le galantin  
  
un regard quand elle se penche et laisse deviner un sein  
  
elle sait déjà ses mains, les contours de sa bouche  
  
le cambré de ses reins qu'elle a noté en douce  
  
car le ballet va s'animer. »  
  
Draco emmena Harry près du lac, mais ils croisèrent Rogue.  
  
_Ne restez pas longtemps dehors près du lac, il va pleuvoir.  
  
Pendant ce temps, au bal, il y avait un slow. Sirius avait enfin mit sa main sur la taille de Sandra.  
  
_C'est fou ce qu'il peut être coincé, dit Hermione.  
  
A la fin de la danse Sirius et Sandra s'étaient arrêtés de danser, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, et au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, Dumbledore arrivait visiblement paniqué.  
  
_Sirius, venez vite.  
  
Sirius suiva Dumbledore dans son bureau.  
  
_Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, mais je viens d'appendre une fort mauvaise nouvelle, ce que je vous est annoncé tout à l'heure est bien la stricte vérité.  
  
_Mon Dieu ! mais comment allons nous lui annoncer ?  
  
_Je vais m'en changer, il sera accablé et je ne sais comment l'aider.  
  
Harry et Draco étaient retournés au château, il pleuvait dehors, ils allèrent rejoindre Sandra qui était seul.  
  
_Tu n'es plus avec Sirius ? , demanda Harry.  
  
_Non, Dumbledore avait à lui parler.  
  
_Tu veux danser avec moi ?  
  
Draco alla invitait Hermione danser, elle était seule aussi, Ron ne voulant plus danser.  
  
Sirius n'était pas revenu de la soirée, et Sandra fini de danser avec Draco, et Harry avec Hermione.  
  
A minuit le bal prit fin, les frères U.S.B furent acclamés, avant de repartit ils allèrent dirent au revoir à Sandra et ses amis.  
  
_Sirius t'a embrasé ? demanda Draco à Sandra.  
  
_Il a faillit, mais Dumbledore est arrivé.  
  
Sirius dans sa chambre ne dormait pas, il n'avait pas eu le courage de retourner au bal, il n'aurait pas pu garder le secret, de plus il n'osait pas revoir Sandra, si Dumbledore n'était pas venu, il l'aurait embrassé. Qu'aurait t'elle pensée de lui, un professeur ne peut pas aimer une de ses élèves, mais c'était trop tard, il était amoureux, mais il doutait que ses sentiments soient partagés.  
  
Sandra aussi avait du mal à dormir, elle repensait à Sirius, elle ne pouvait pas aimer un professeur, et pourtant elle n'était pas indifférente aux charmes de son professeur, il est plus vieux que toi, il ne peut pas aimer une fille comme moi, elle aurait pourtant aimer qu'il l'embrasse. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir eu la chance d'avoir eu l'occasion de plus lui parler, les cours aller reprendre, elle n'aurait pas la force de lui avouer ses sentiments.  
  
Note explicatifs :  
  
Les mots entre guillemets sont les paroles de la chanson de Céline Dion le ballet.  
  
Il y a dans se chapitre un hommage à une série que j'aime beaucoup, la structure narrative en est d'ailleurs inspirée, il s'agit de 24 heures chrono, même Dumbledore à l'air de bien aimer cette série puisque le mot de passe qu'il a choisit pour son bureau, Jack Bauer, est le héros de cette série.  
  
A suivre, dans le chapitre 9( avant dernier chapitre) , de cendres et de terre, avec des révélations. à ne pas manquer.surtout pas !^_______________^.  
  
Si vous avez quelques secondes, vous pouvez revieuwer, je serais contente, see you. 


	9. De cendres et de terre

A lululle : je suis contente que tu aimes, voilà la suite avec un peu d'action^__^ Merci pour ta revieuw  
  
A céline s : je suis désolé mais j ai essaye de remettre le chapitre8 mais je n'ai pas réussit, voilà la suite. Merci pour ta revieuw  
  
A loumiolla : tes compliments me touches droit au c?ur, pour les couples dans ce chapitre ils n'auront pas le temps de faire, trop d'action. Merci pour ta revieuw  
  
Chapitre 9 : De cendres et de terre ( Calogéro )  
  
Dimanche matin, il n'y avait presque personnes au petit déjeuner, Harry et Draco n'étaient pas restés longtemps, ils voulaient profiter de cette journée de repos pour être ensembles. Ron lui dormait encore. Hermione et Sandra étaient encore à table.  
  
_Il t'a embrassée ?  
  
_Non, quand il a voulu, le directeur est venu le chercher pour lui parler.  
  
Harry et Draco été allongés prés du lac, et ils s'embrassaient, Voldemort était dans l'enceinte du collège, et les regardait.  
  
_Profite bien de ce moment, tu vas bientôt mourir.  
  
En sortant de la grande salle Sandra s'aperçu qu'Harry avait oublié un livre, en le prenant elle eu une vision.  
  
_Voldemort va attaquer Harry, Hermione vite va prévenir le directeur.  
  
Voldemort était sorti de sa cachette, il était seul, ni Harry, ni Draco, ne l'avaient vu.  
  
_Harry, un peu de décence s'il te plait.  
  
Harry sursauta, voldemort le regardait en rigolant.  
  
_J'espère que tu as bien profité de ce dernier moment de bonheur, aujourd'hui c'est ton dernier jour. Je te rassure, ton ami Draco, te rejoindra dans l'au-delà.  
  
_Aujourd'hui, tu es bien courageux de m'attaquer seul, dit Harry.  
  
_Je n'avais pas le choix, mon serviteur Licius Malefoy m'a trahit, j'ai été obligé de le tuer.  
  
_QUOI ? dit Draco, vous avez tué mon père ?  
  
_Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, il m'a trahit pour te prévenir, je ne pouvais pas le laisser en vie.  
  
_Salop ! dit Draco en pleure. _Draco, ta présence me gène, c'était Harry qui devait mourir aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas prévu ta mort, mais puisque ton père n'est plus mon serviteur, tu mouras aussi.  
  
Un ombre bougeait derrière un buisson, puis elle se dirigea vers Harry. Sandra qui venait d'arriver, poussa Harry.  
  
_Harry, attention ! !  
  
Voldemort avait l'air contrarié par la venue soudaine de Sandra.  
  
_Encore cette fille !  
  
Sandra se tenait devant une espèce d'ombre, qui changeât de forme instantanément, pour pendre l'apparence de la mère de Sandra.  
  
_ Maman ? dit Sandra.  
  
_Oui, c'est moi, viens.  
  
_Non Sandra, dit Harry, ce n'est pas ta mère, c'est un pingoulard, n'y vas pas.  
  
Sandra n'écoutait pas ce que disait Harry, ce ne pouvait qu'être que sa mère, de plus elle n'avait pas assisté au cours de Sirius sur les pingoulards, Voldemort était mort de rire.  
  
_Qu'elle conne, enfin je vais en être débarrassé.  
  
_Sandra, réveille-toi.  
  
Sandra s'avançait vers ce qu'elle croyait être sa mère.  
  
_C'est ça viens Sandra.  
  
Sandra s'arrêta de marcher, elle brandit sa baguette en direction de sa mère.  
  
_Qui êtes vous ? dit elle.  
  
_Voyons Sandra, je suis ta mère.  
  
_Qui êtes vous, vous ne pouvez pas être ma mère.  
  
_Sandra, respecte un peu ta mère. _Ma mère ne m'a jamais appelé Sandra, c'est un mon qu'elle a toujours détesté, c'est mon père qui a choisit ce mon.  
  
Le pingoulard prit peur, il reprit sa forme initiale avant que Sandra ne le tue, et en un instant il redevena un pingouin, mais il ne restât pas, il prit la fuite.  
  
A ce moment, Dumbledore et Sirius venaient d'arriver, Voldemort n'était plus en position de force.  
  
_Voldemort, tu veux encore t'en pendre à Harry, dit Dumbledore.  
  
_Je ne peux rien te cacher, tu sais toujours tout, alors pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Draco que son père était mort ? tu savais pourtant que je l'ai tué.  
  
_Quoi, vous savez pour mon père et vous ne n'avez rien dit ?  
  
_Je suis désolé Draco, je ne voulais pas te le dire avant d'en avoir la certitude.  
  
_Mon père est mort est c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, que vous êtes désolé.  
  
_Draco voyons, dit Sirius, c'est pour ton bien que le directeur n'a pas voulu te le dire.  
  
_Vous aussi, vous le saviez ? comment osez vous me parler de mon bien alors que vous m'avez menti ?  
  
Sur ce il parti en courant, Harry voulu aller avec lui.  
  
_Non, Harry, je t'aime mais laisse-moi seul.  
  
Voldemort entouré par le directeur et Sirius, décida de partir.  
  
_Harry, quoi que tu fasses, je finirais pas te tuer.  
  
_Ca va Harry ? demanda Sirius.  
  
_Non, le père de Draco est mort, et il ne veut plus me parler, comment veux tu que ça aille ? répondit Harry les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Draco courait, les larmes aux yeux, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry le voit dans cet état, et pourtant il aurait tant aimé être à ses côtés. Quand il s'arrêta de courir, il n'était plus à Poudlard, et il était perdu. Harry ne voulait pas que Draco reste seul, il parti à sa recherche.  
  
_Harry, non n'y vas pas, tu ne comprends pas que Voldemort est encore dans le coin, il n'attend que ça que tu t'éloignes.  
  
_Raison de plus, s'il trouve Draco.  
  
_Je viens avec toi, dit Sandra.  
  
_Non, je vous interdis d'y aller, dit Sirius.  
  
Mais rien ne pouvait les empêcher d'allaient chercher Draco.  
  
_Je savais que tu viendrais ici.  
  
Draco se retourna, c'était Voldemort.  
  
_Je t'attendais, je vais te tuer comme je l'ai fait avec ton père.  
  
_Je n'ai pas peur de vous, dit Draco.  
  
_C'est ça ! mais pour l'instant tu vas me servir d'appât.  
  
_D'appât ?  
  
_Harry est en ce moment à ta recherche, je vais d'abord le tuer sous tes yeux, puis je te tuerais lentement, très lentement.  
  
Harry et Sandra ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre Draco.  
  
_Tu as fait vite Harry, dit Voldemort. Comme je suis gentil, avant de te tuer je te laisse faire tes adieux à Draco, mais fait vite.  
  
Harry prit Draco dans ses bras.  
  
_Je suis désolé, dit Draco en pleure, je veux être avec toi.  
  
_Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit Voldemort, vous serez réunit dans la mort, ava AIE, une sale bête m'a mordu.  
  
La sale bête en question, était le kneazle qui s'était échappé lors d'un cours avec Hagrid. Sous le choc Voldemort fit tomber sa baguette.  
  
_Ne bouges plus Voldemort, dit Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver. Draco, vient vite avec moi.  
  
Draco lâcha Harry, et alla vers le directeur.  
  
_Harry, viens-toi aussi.  
  
Mais Harry n'eu pas le temps, Voldemort avait ramassé sa baguette, il l'attrapa par le bras.  
  
_Il n'ira nulle part, je prends Harry et Sandra comme otage, si tu tentes quoi que se soit avant que je sois parti, je n'hésiterais pas à les tuer.  
  
Dumbledore assista impuissant au départ de Voldemort et de ses deux otages. Draco était effondré non seulement Voldemort avez tué son père, mais en plus il avait Harry en otage.  
  
Draco avait trouvé refuge dans un coin sombre de la salle commune des Serpentard, et il y avait pleuré le reste de la journée. Il ne s'était pas rendu aux repas, et n'était pas sorti non plus.  
  
_Draco, dit Crabbe.  
  
_Que me veux tu ? , dit Draco méchamment !  
  
_Je veux juste te dire que j'étais désolé pour ton père, je t'ai ramené de quoi manger, tu n'as rien avalé aujourd'hui.  
  
_Je n'ai pas faim.  
  
_Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Potter ? demanda Goyle.  
  
_Voldemort le retient comme otage.  
  
_Ecoute, si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu viens nous voir, d'accord ? mange un peu.  
  
_Vous êtes gentils, mais je préfère être seul, et je n'ai pas faim.  
  
Voldemort avait trouvé refuge dans une vieille cabane délabré, il y avait enfermé Harry et Sandra.  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, toi je vais te tuer d'un seul coup, ton courage mérite une mort rapide, tu n'es pas un lâche comme Lucius, lui a une mort lente, tu l'as vu dans l'un de tes rêves, n'est ce pas ?  
  
_Si je me laisse faire, laisseras tu Sandra partir ?  
  
_Ne comptes pas dessus, elle aussi moura, ce sera sa punition pour t'avoir aidé.  
  
Dumbledore avait convoqué dans son bureau, Rogue et Sirius.  
  
_Si vous avez la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouve Voldemort dites le moi.  
  
_Vous avez regardez sur la carte de Potter ? demanda Rogue.  
  
_Oui, mais ils ne sont plus dans l'enceinte du collège, la carte ne nous est d'aucune utilité.  
  
Draco passa toute la nuit dans la salle commune, sans toucher au repas, il ne dormit pas de la nuit, il pensait à Harry et à Sandra, qu'allait t'il leurs arrivés ? Une voix familière, le fit sortir de ses pensées.  
  
_Mr Malefoy, ne restez pas là, vous vous faites du mal, dit Rogue, nous faisons de notre mieux afin que vos amis soit retrouvé vivants, vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir, je vous tiendrai au courant.  
  
Les larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues de Draco, Rogue le pris dans ses bras.  
  
Sirius lui non plus n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il pensait à Harry et à Sandra, il était possible qu'il ne la revoie jamais, pourquoi n'été t'il pas retourné au bal ?  
  
Harry et Sandra étaient restés éveillés toute la nuit, Voldemort n'avait pas tenté de les tuer cette nuit, mais au matin il avait une lueur de meurtre dans ses yeux.  
  
Les cours du lundi furent annulés, Rogue se souvenat d'une petite cabane où il y avait eu des réunions, elle n'était pas loin de Poudlard. Il alla en parler avec Dumbledore.  
  
_Vous vous souvenez de son emplacement ?  
  
_Oui, elle n'est pas loin d'ici.  
  
_Comment va Draco ? _J'ai réussit à le mettre au lit, et je lui est fait pendre une potion de sommeil.  
  
Dumbledore avec Sirius et Rogue, allèrent à la cabane. Draco était à l'infirmerie et dormait.  
  
Voldemort avait brandit sa baguette sur Sandra.  
  
_J'ai bien réfléchi, tu seras la première à mourir, Harry peut mettre encore utile, il est meilleure monnaie d'échange que toi, endoloris.  
  
Sandra ne supporta pas la douleur longtemps, elle perdit connaissance.  
  
_Déjà ? dit Voldemort, je croyais qu'elle résisterait plus longtemps.  
  
Harry prit sa baguette, et la pointa vers Voldemort.  
  
_Harry, tu veux un duel, je ne peux te le refuser, mais pas avec cette baguette.  
  
Harry ne comprit pas, mais en regardant sa baguette, il s'aperçu que ce n'était pas la sienne, ce n'était pas une baguette non plus mais une sardine.  
  
_C'est une baguette que j'ai trouvé dans un nouveau magasin, amusant, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser ta baguette, j'ai fait l'échange quand je t'ai attrapé par le bras. Ne me prends pas pour un débutant.  
  
Harry fou de rage jeta la pseudo baguette au loin, mais il regardait Voldemort de travers.  
  
_Tu es bien insolent, je vais finir par me fâcher, tes professeurs ne t'on pas appris le respect ?  
  
_Explusium ! dit soudainement Rogue.  
  
La baguette de Voldemort se trouva éjecté, et tomba sur le sol. Il se baissa pour la ramasser, mais c'était la mauvaise, il eu une sardine à la place.  
  
_Ne bouges pas tu es cerné, dit Dumbledore, tu vas bien Harry ?  
  
_Moi oui, mais pas Sandra.  
  
Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Voldemort pris la fuite. Sirius se précipita sur Sandra, elle était en vie, mais elle n'avait pas reprit connaissance.  
  
Quand Draco se réveilla à l'infirmerie, il y avait Ron et Hermione à son chevet.  
  
_Où suis-je ?  
  
_Tu es à l'infirmerie, c'est Rogue qui t'y a amené.  
  
La première chose que fit Harry à son retour à Poudlard, était d'aller voir Draco à l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea en courant vers le lit de Draco, et lui sauta dessus.  
  
_Tu m'as manqué, ne me refais plus jamais ça dit il, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
  
_Voldemort t'a relâché ?  
  
_Non, ce sont les professeurs qui nous ont libérés.  
  
_Et Sandra, comment va t'elle ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_Assez mal, Voldemort lui a fait le doloris, elle ne l'a pas supporté.  
  
Sirius avait couché Sandra sur un lit, Mme Pomfresh voulu s'en occuper, mais Dumbledore refusa.  
  
_Je vais le faire.  
  
Rogue fit sortir tout le monde de l'infirmerie, les malades ont besoin de repos. Harry fatigué alla se coucher, il rêva que voldemort avait tué Draco a l'aide d'une sardine, Rogue dans son bureau, Ron et Hermione dans leur salle commune et Draco se rendormit.  
  
Harry alla rechercher Draco pour le repas, mais ce dernier refusa de manger, ils croisèrent Rogue.  
  
_Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, allez manger.  
  
Dans la grande salle Draco refusa de manger, Harry eu du mal à le convaincre de manger quelque chose, Ron et Hermione durent s'en mêler, Draco finit par céder et mangea. Harry emmena Draco dans sa salle commune, au moment d'aller se coucher Draco ne voulait pas être seul, il finit par s'endormir dans les bras d'Harry. Sirius eu la permission de passer la nuit avec Sandra, qui était toujours à l'infirmerie.  
  
Le lendemain, matin Ron eu du mal à réveillé Harry et Draco. Sandra se remis rapidement, et pouvais rependre les cours, avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, Sirius alla lui parler.  
  
_Sandra, je .  
  
_SANDRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Hurla Hermione, avant de se jeter dans ses bras, j'étais tellement inquiète. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux, viens vite on va être en retard.  
  
_Je vous écoute professeur.  
  
_Rien va en cours.  
  
Sirius était contrarié par la venue d'Hermione, il sorti, dans un couloir il croisât Dumbledore qui mangeait un mars.  
  
_Bonjour Mr le directeur.  
  
_Bonjour, Sirius, il faudra penser à lui dire.  
  
_Dire quoi ?  
  
_Vous savez parfaitement ce que je veux dire.  
  
Les cours reprirent normalement, Draco eu du mal a se remettre de la mort de son père, Harry était très attentionné envers lui. Deux semaines avant les vacances il y eu les aspic blanc. Draco en fut dispensé, et Sandra eue les meilleures notes justes devant Hermione.  
  
Voldemort était contrarié, non seulement il n'avait pas réussit à tuer Harry, mais en plus il avait perdu sa baguette magique, à la place il avait la sardine, et contrairement à lui Harry avait récupéré sa baguette.  
  
Les vacances approchèrent à grands pas, Draco déprimé à l'idée de passer ses vacances de Noël autre part qu'au manoir, peu d'élèves avaient prévus de rester à Poudlard. Bien que les décorations de Noël furent mises, Draco n'avait pas le c?ur à la fête.  
  
Au repas du soir, il ne restait qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco et Sandra, comme les autres années Dumbledore fit manger tous ceux qui restaient à la même table. Au milieu du repas il reçu un hibou, et la lettre le mit de très bonne humeur. Draco alla se coucher tôt, Harry fit une partie d'échecs avec Ron, et Sandra expliqua à Hermione comment réviser moins mais plus efficacement. A minuit tous furent couché.  
  
A suivre, dans le chapitre 10, le plus beau jour, c'est le dernier chapitre, à ne pas manquer, surtout que bip, bip, bip, et oui il faut attendre la suite pour connaître la fin.  
  
Petit indice, il y a une similitude avec 24 H, un événements presque identique à la série.  
  
Hé, hé, hé, see you. 


	10. Le plus beau jour

A Jenali : je suis désolée mais j'ai eu accès à ta revieuw du chapitre 8, seulement après avoir mis le chapitre 9 donc je n'ai pas pu te remercie, tu me touches beaucoup, voilà c'est le dernier chapitre, il y a une autre fic où j'ai mis Harry avec Draco, c'est coup de foudre à Poudlard, dont cette fic et la suite directe. J'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.  
  
A Loumiolla : je suis contente que tu aime encore, voilà la suite et la fin, merci pour ta revieuw  
  
A mangafana : je te remercie pour ton compliment, oui Dumbledore fait attention à son cholestérol, il mange même la margarine primevère, mais à son âge, il peut bien se faire un petit plaisir de temps en temps, alors il mange du chocolat qui grâce au magnésium l'aide à être de bonne humeur, et tout le monde en est contente parce que Dumby qui boude se serais moins drôle, alors on lui pardonne ses overdose de mars, voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère que la fin est à la hauteur de tes attentes.  
  
A lilou : je te remercie pour toutes tes revieuws sur Coup de foudre à Poudlard, j'espère que cette petite suite ta plu, Voldemort y est plus présent.  
  
A lululle : voilà le 10 eme et dernier chapitre  
  
A Nina Malefoy : enfin le chapitre 10, je sais que tu l'attendais avec impatience, j'espère que tu vas aimé  
  
A celine s, Malicia, Alician, Cora2, Lulune, j'espère que vous aimez toujours ma petite fic, c'est le dernier chapitre.  
  
Chapitre 10 : Le plus beau jour ( Calogéro )  
  
Quand Draco se réveilla le lendemain, c'était le jour de Noël, il aurait eu toutes les raisons d'être heureux, mais ce n'était pas le cas, cela faisait déjà un mois que son père était mort, ce qui l'obligea à rester à Poudlard au lieu d'aller au manoir. Bien que ce fut un jour de fête, Draco ne voulait pas la faire. Harry avait bien un cadeau pour Draco, mais il se doutait que Draco ne voulait pas faire la fête. Dumbledore était le seul à vraiment vouloir faire la fête, au petit déjeuner il chantait des chants moldus de Noël, ce qui eu pour effet de vider la grande salle de tous ses occupants, ils n'avaient plus faim.  
  
Dans la matinée Sirius alla voir Draco.  
  
_Draco, le directeur veut te parler.  
  
_Non ! dit Draco, je ne veux pas lui parler.  
  
_Draco, fait un effort, vas y.  
  
_Je n'ai pas envie, il a encore une mauvaise nouvelle à n'annoncer, c'est ça ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas, si tu veux vas-y avec Harry.  
  
Draco alla chercher directement Harry.  
  
_Le directeur veut me voir, je dois y aller ?  
  
_J'y vais avec toi.  
  
Draco et Harry allèrent voir le directeur, mais ils eurent des difficultés à se souvenir du mot de passe.  
  
_Axel Bauer ?  
  
Rien ne se passa  
  
_Jack Bauer.  
  
Dumbledore n'était pas étonné de voir Harry avec Draco.  
  
_Si c'est pour une mauvaise nouvelle, je ne veux pas l'entendre, dit Draco.  
  
_Pas du tout, assis toi, toi aussi Harry.  
  
_Je vous écoute.  
  
_Draco, je vais droit au but, ton père est en vie.  
  
_Quoi, je croyais que Voldemort l'avait tué.  
  
_Nous l'avons tous crus, Voldemort aussi, ton père était presque mort quand Lupin l'a trouvé, c'est pour ça que j'avais préféré ne rien te dire et attendre l'évolution de son état.  
  
_Pourquoi vous ne n'en avez pas parlait avant ?  
  
_Je viens de te le dire pour que tu n'es pas de faux espoir.  
  
_Je pourrais le voir ?  
  
_Je suis désolé, mais tant que Voldemort sera en liberté, il est préférable que tu n'ailles pas le voir. Si jamais Voldemort apprend que ton père est encore en vie, il pourrait avoir envie de le tuer une deuxième fois. Je te demande de garder le secret, il est à l'hôpital St MANGOUSTE.  
  
Draco était enfin soulagé, mais pourquoi le directeur avait parlé si fort pour donner le mon de l'hôpital où était son père, il n'est pas sourd.  
  
Hermione, Sandra, Ron et Ginny était à la bibliothèque, Ginny avait un devoir à faire, Ron lui proposa de l'aider, Hermione voulu lire pour la émé fois tous les livres de la bibliothèque, qu'elle doit tous connaître par c?ur, Sandra n'avait rien à y faire, mais pour ne pas s'ennuyait seule, elle y était allé aussi.  
  
Harry pu offrir le cadeau à Draco, profitant que la salle commune était vide, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, puis Harry emmena Draco dans sa chambre.  
  
Délicatement, Harry commença a embrasé Draco sur la bouche, puis il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, ce qui permit à Draco de faire jouer sa langue avec celle d'Harry. Harry était content de voir Draco aussi heureux, il avait très envie de lui, il n'était pas le seul, alors il continua à embrasser l'objet de ses désirs, il lui embrassa le cou, puis en descendant il lui enleva ses vêtements au fur et à mesure, arrivé au pantalon, il prit tout son temps à déboutonner la braguette, il coucha Draco sur le lit, et après avoir enlevé le pantalon et le caleçon de son amant, il permit à celui ci de faire la même chose avec lui. Quand les deux amants furent nus, Harry commença à caresser doucement le torse, puis le sexe de son partenaire, avec la langue il fit la même chose, Draco n'en pouvait plus, il voulait Harry, il avait envie de lui. Sans rien dire Harry comprit exactement ce que voulait Draco, il se tourna et permit à Draco de lui faire l'amour, avec délicatesse Draco pénétra le corps de son amant, et avec ses mains il caressa son amoureux. C'était la première fois que Draco prenait autant de plaisir, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Draco et Harry faisait l'amour depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais ils étaient toujours pris de cours, là ils auraient tout leurs temps, et ils ne voulaient pas se presser. A son tour Draco pris le sexe de son partenaire avec la langue et la bouche, Harry gémissait de bonheur, Draco s'assit sur Harry les jambes légèrement écartées pour permettre à son amant de le pénétrer. Doucement le sexe d'Harry pénétra le corps de son amant, jamais Harry n'avait éprouvé un tel bonheur, Draco non plus. Quand Harry eu finit Draco s'allongea à ses côtés . Ce fut le meilleur Noël de Draco qui reçut deux cadeaux d'Harry, le deuxième était ce moment inoubliable.  
  
_Est tu heureux ? demanda Draco.  
  
_Avec toi, toujours, lui répondit Harry.  
  
_Je voudrais rester ainsi avec toi.  
  
_A la rentrée, on ne pourra plus dormir ensembles.  
  
_Il faudra demander à Sirius de nous prêter sa chambre.  
  
_Sandra, tu as été lui offrir, demanda Hermione  
  
_Non, pas encore.  
  
_Offrir quoi, et à qui, demanda Ginny.  
  
_Il est dans son bureau, reprit Hermione, vas y.  
  
_.  
  
_Tu attends quoi, pâques ? ce seras un peu tard pour un cadeau de Noël.  
  
_S'il n'en veut pas ?  
  
_Il le voudra.  
  
_Tu crois ?  
  
_J'en suis sur, bon viens je t'accompagne dans son bureau.  
  
Hermione prit Sandra par la main, et l'emmena de force.  
  
_Mais, il est pour qui ce cadeau ? dit Ginny.  
  
_Black Sirius, dit Ron déçu.  
  
_Pourquoi Sandra fait un cadeau au professeur Black ?  
  
_Parce qu'elle l'aime.  
  
_Et tu ne fais rien, tu la laisse partir avec un autre ?  
  
_Je ne peux rien faire, il l'aime aussi.  
  
_Toi aussi.  
  
_Je sais, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'elle a choisit, j'aurais aimé qu'elle n'aime en retour, mais si elle est heureuse avec Sirius, cela suffira à me rendre heureux aussi.  
  
_Je ne comprends pas.  
  
_Quand tu auras mûrit, tu comprendras.  
  
Arrivaient à la porte du bureau, Hermione frappa à la porte, Sandra paniqua un peu.  
  
_Oui, dit Sirius surprit.  
  
_Sandra à quelque chose à te dire, dit Hermione, je vous laisse.  
  
Hermione reparti, Sandra était bien embêtée, Sirius la regarda étonné, mais visiblement ravi.  
  
_Entre dans mon bureau.  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Sandra était dans le bureau de son professeur, et ils y étaient seuls.  
  
_Je t'écoute, qu'avais tu à me dire ?  
  
_Noyeux joël !  
  
_Pardon ?  
  
_ Noyeux joël, non, joyeux Noël, fini par dire Sandra, en lui donna son cadeau.  
  
_Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, pourquoi m'offre tu un cadeau ?  
  
_Parce que je t'aime.  
  
Sans attendre de réponse Sandra repartie, plus vite qu'elle n'était venue. Sirius était bouleversé, cela ne pouvait pas être possible, elle aussi l'aimait, ou bien ce n'était qu'une blague d'adolescente.  
  
Harry et Draco descendèrent pour le repas du midi, Dumbledore avait mit une fausse barbe blanche sur sa vraie barbe ; et il avait distribué des petits cadeaux à tous. Tous chantèrent des chants de Noël, et Dumbledore bu un peu. A la fin du repas Hermione questionna Sandra.  
  
_Tu lui as donné ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Qu'a t'il dit ?  
  
_Je suis parti après lui avoir avoué que je l'aimais.  
  
_Hein ! si tu étais resté tu aurais pu connaître ses sentiments envers toi.  
  
_Mais c'est mon professeur.  
  
_C'est aussi un homme.  
  
Dans la grande salle, il ne restait que Dumbledore et Sirius.  
  
Voldemort décida de retourné prés de la cabane, afin de récupérer sa baguette. Mais il ne la trouva pas. Dans la cabane se trouvait une femme, Voldemort ne fut pas surpris de la voir.  
  
_Je t'attendais, dit elle, j'ai une info en or.  
  
_Je t'écoute, Sylvie Mercier, ou plutôt Rita Skeeter.  
  
_Licius Malefoy est en vie.  
  
_Tu rigoles ?  
  
_Pas du tout, il a été sauvé par Lupin après ton départ, il est à l'hôpital st Mangouste.  
  
Dans l'après midi, Sirius croisât Sandra.  
  
_Sandra, tu tombe bien, j'ai à te parler. Je t'aime bien, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Tu ne devrais pas t'intéresser à moi, il y a plein de garçon de ton âge.  
  
_C'est toi que j'aime.  
  
_Non, tu n'éprouve pas d'amour envers moi, tu es jeune, tes sentiments sont confus, tu comprendras quand tu auras mûrit.  
  
Sandra repartie en pleure, ce n'est pas possible, il ne l'aimait pas, pourtant au bal, en partant Sandra ne vit pas qu'elle n'était pas la seule à pleurer, Sirius aussi. Cela avait été dur de lui mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas sortir avec l'une de ses élèves, elle pourrait être sa fille, et pourtant il l'aimait, c'était plus fort que lui, il aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé.  
  
Ron fut la première personne que croisât Sandra.  
  
_Sandra tu pleure, que c'est il passé ?  
  
_C'est rien.  
  
Ron qui avait beaucoup de peine de voir Sandra dans cet état, la pris dans ses bras.  
  
_Si, il y a quelque chose.  
  
_J'ai dis à Sirius que je l'aimais.  
  
_Que t'a t'il répondu ?  
  
_Qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour moi.  
  
Ron emmena Sandra auprès des autres, qui étaient étonnés de voir Sandra pleurée. Ron laissa Sandra et parti voir Sirius, il devait aller lui parler.  
  
Sirius était seul dans sa chambre quand Ron y entra, sans avoir frappé à la porte.  
  
_Ron, que fait tu dans ma chambre, sort d'ici tout de suite.  
  
_Non, je viens pour te parler de Sandra, pourquoi tu lui as menti ?  
  
_Je n'ai pas mentit.  
  
_Bien sur, je te crois, tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est ça.  
  
_Oui tout à fait.  
  
_Tu peux lui mentir, mais pas à moi, je l'aime aussi, et par respect envers Sandra et l'amour qu'elle à pour toi, je me suis tût, mais je ne vais pas attendre éternellement, si tu n'es pas capable de la rendre heureuse, je vais le faire.  
  
_Tu te rends compte que j'ai le double de son âge, tu n'es pas à ma place, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'éprouve.  
  
_Là, tu as raison, moi elle ne n'aime pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un amour partagé.  
  
Dans son bureau, Dumbledore venait recevoir un hibou, il alla voir Rogue et Sirius.  
  
_Il a mordu à l'hameçon, allons-y !  
  
Le poisson qui venait de mordre à l'hameçon, était Voldemort. En effet Dumbledore parfaitement conscient que Rita Skeeter, sous sa forme de scarabée avait trouvé refuge dans son bureau, fit convoquer Draco, afin qu'elle puisse communiquer l'information à Voldemort, et c'est qu'elle avait fait.  
  
Voldemort qui ne se doutait de rien était à l'hôpital st mangouste, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la chambre qu'il cherchait, le mon était même écrit dessus. Mais à l'intérieur, il y avait, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin et Rogue. Voldemort fut mit au arrêt, Rita Skeeter aussi.  
  
Le repas se passa normalement, Sirius évita le regard de Ron, mais ne put éviter celui de Sandra. Avant le repas Dumbledore annonça à Draco qu'il pouvait aller voir son père à l'hôpital et ceux dés le lendemain.  
  
Sirius regarda Sandra quittait la grande salle, elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux, il aurait tant voulu la perdre dans ses bras, mais il ne le pouvait pas, et puis il se leva et la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'arrive dans sa salle commune.  
  
_Attends, Sandra, je dois te parler.  
  
_Je vous écoutes professeur Black.  
  
_Je suis désolé pour ce matin, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, je ne n'attendais pas à ce que tu éprouve des sentiments aussi fort pour moi, ça ma fait un peu peur.  
  
Il prit Sandra dans ses bras, et l'embrassât sur le front, il essuya les larmes qu'elle avait encore dans ses yeux, et déposa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille un tendre baiser.  
  
_Je t'aime, lui murmura t'il.  
  
Sandra ne le laissa pas dire autre chose, et l'embrassa à son tour, les mains de Sirius se mirent à caresser le corps de sa bien aimée, qui en ouvrit la bouche, le baiser devant plus sensuelle. Sirius emmena Sandra dans sa chambre, cette nuit là elle ne retournas pas dans sa chambre.  
  
Le lendemain Draco pu aller voir son père, Harry était avec lui.  
  
_Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué ton premier match de Quidditch en tant que capitaine, et tu ne pourras pas passer tes vacances de Noël avec ton père, tu es venu seul ?  
  
_Non Harry est avec moi.  
  
_Fait le rentrer.  
  
Quand Harry entra le père de Draco lui souriait.  
  
_C'était avec toi que Draco à passé la fin de ses vacances l'été dernier, il faudra venir à la maison aux prochaines vacances.  
  
A la nouvelle année, les cours reprirent normalement, le père de Draco pu rependre une vie normale, Ron trouva enfin l'amour avec une Serdaigle, les aspic blancs furent réussit par tous, Hermione et Sandra finirent première, même Crabbe et Goyle, eurent de bonnes notes, ça vous étonnes ?  
  
L'année était finie, avant de partir Sandra alla remercier Dumbledore.  
  
_Tu es tellement heureuse que tu ne t'es même pas aperçu que ta blessure à ton bras gauche avait guéri.  
  
_Mais comment est ce possible ?  
  
_Elles sont bonnes les frites de Quick, n'est ce pas ?  
  
_Vous ne mangez pas de frites, et c'est qui ce Quick ?  
  
_C'était ta façon de te punir, tu ne voulais pas que ta blessure ne guérisse, c'est parce que tu t'es pardonné à toi-même que la blessure à pu être soignée, pense à m'inviter pour ton mariage avec Sirius.  
  
Harry devait passer le mois de juillet chez Draco, et le mois d'août chez lui avec Draco, Sandra alla directement chez Sirius, le mariage était prévu pour le 7 août.  
  
Puisque Voldemort est hors service, je pourrais peut être le remplacer, pensa Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Euh! vous y avez cru ?  
  
Ce n'est pas vrai, enfin, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, non c'est une blague, quoi que.  
  
_FIN_  
  
et voilà, c'est fini !  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui l'auront lu, même ceux qui ne laissent pas de revieuws, le principale est que vous aillez aimé.^____^  
  
J'espère que vous aviez eu autant de plaisir à me lire, que moi à l'écrire.  
  
La pieuvre du désert ( il ne pleut pas souvent dans ce pays ?, c'est normale il ne pleut pas dans le désert) Alias kurapika.  
  
Pour toute question, vous pouvez soit m'écrire sur :Lapieuvredudesert@yahoo.fr ou kurapika@ifrance.com ou me laisser un revieuw avec votre adresse mail. 


End file.
